Stolen kisses
by Braxenimos
Summary: Practicing kissing for a scene you're in should just consist of stage kisses, right? ...Right?
1. The thievery begins

**Just a quick idea that crossed my mind and had to write it. Might continue as a multi chapter story, might not.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Small toes dipped into the water as their owner reluctantly entered the hot tub. Her eyes were seemingly black in the darkly lit back porch of the Vega residence as the moon provided little light in its freshly cut fingernail shape.

Jade looked exactly how Tori had always pictured her whenever the pale girl would enter her thoughts, with pale skin parted briefly here and there by dark shades of black. Her raven black colored hair, equally black painted toe and finger nails, and a black bikini, completed the beauty's ensemble. Her skin looked almost white as the youngest Vega observed Jade's entrance into her newly acquired hot tub, taking note of the scowl Jade sent her as their eyes caught.

Only halfway in and already Jade was regretting her decision to stay. "Well, don't just stand there, Vega. Just because I'm the only one that actually showed up to your proposed get together doesn't mean the night has to be a bust."

Tori had mentioned her new tub to her friends during lunch earlier that day and asked if the rest of the gang wanted to have a small party. Jade had quickly agreed, as Tori knew she would, out of her love for hot tubs. She had almost turned and walked out of Tori's house upon learning that the rest of their friends had bailed for other plans, but was convinced to stay when Tori reminded her that they still had a play to rehearse for together. As much as shetold herself that she loathed being around the tan girl, currently in a rather small white bikini, she also didn't want to fail the assignment.

Tori stood in silence, attempting to gather thoughts quickly enough to respond so as not to make their situation awkward, but failed as nothing came to her. She wasn't scared of the evil Jade, having gotten used to that side of her, but was instead in fear of any awkwardness that might still linger from the last assignment they had been assigned together. The one that Sikowitz had decided they needed to fake date in order to strengthen the chemistry between the two. But the nervousness currently bubbling up in Tori came not from the date, but the fact that the play had required the two of them to kiss, just as a husband and wife might.

Jade slid the rest of the way in the water as she too tried to get past the thick as steel awkward feelings in the air. She knew that things might turn out a bit different between the two of them, especially since they had practiced the kiss at least three times before doing the actual play, placing the current kiss count at four. Thinking back, Jade started believing that maybe Tori had enjoyed those kisses. She quickly moved as to strike hurtful words at Tori but was cut off before she could speak.

Tori gripped the side of her arm with the opposite hand as she scrunched her shoulders inward and spoke far quicker than she had intended. "We don't have to practice the kiss for our new scene." Of course, they had been paired up again in another scene that required them be a couple. Both girls hadn't ignored the fact that maybe Sikowitz was just a huge pervert. "I mean, since we already sort of did that for the last play and all." Tori spoke in a slower and some how more nervous tone.

"Relax, Vega. I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to kiss me again. I am me, after all." Jade's head raised in confidence and a smirk appeared, feeling as if she had once again succeeded in degrading her tan friend.

Tori took a few strides toward the large tub and crossed her arms, gaining her own confidence. "Gross. I just figured that you wouldn't be able to stand kissing someone you hated. Besides, neither of us are gay so I thought I would save us from the nausea that would be sure to follow us kissing again." She finished her mini-rant just as her waist line met the hot water, having entered it as soon as she started speaking.

"I don't seem to remember you being very nauseated after the last four times. One might think you actually enjoyed it." Jade's elbows extended back to rest on the top of the tub walls as she spoke.

Tori finally sat down and chose to simply roll her eyes at Jade's comment. The two sat in silence, both reinforcing the notion that neither had much in common. Aside from the red that appeared on their cheeks from their previous conversation on kissing each other. Jade's eyes flicked about as she tried enjoying her time in a hot tub only to be plagued by some unknown source that caused her to feel uncomfortable.

After a while Jade decided to speak and came out sounding as awkward as Tori had when she first spoke, speaking far quicker than she intended. "I think we should practice the kiss." Her eyes went wide as she attempted to salvage her pride, as Tori looked on in shock, and tried explaining herself. "Only because our last… kissing… scene was nearly two months ago, and this scene is quite different from that one."

Tori's lifted a shoulder up a bit, seeking comfort in its closer proximity, as she mumbled her own thoughts. "Yeah, we want it to look genuine right? The more we get used to it the better it will be." She searched Jade's expression for affirmation. "Right?"

"Right." Jade responded with a firm nod. "Just don't fall in love with me, Vega. You might not live to see another day if you do."

The girls slowly approached each other before lazily speaking their lines and soon began to lean in. It was the briefest of kisses, lips smacking for just a moment, before they leaned away and examined the others face for anything they could find there. Both had noticeably achieved to hide whatever expression they wanted to make and they slowly sat back and away from each other.

Tori broke the silence first. "So that was… good. I guess." Disappointment evident in her words.

"Good? That was horrible. The one we shared as husband wife was much more believable." Jade was crossing her arms again, obviously having grabbed at the first thing she could think to try and put down Tori, while rebuilding her emotional walls. But much to her dismay Tori responded in rebellion, sending Jade's words backfiring. The tan girl sprung forward and gripped Jade's face with her hands on both sides. Their lips collided and Tori deepened it as much as possible. Once Jade gave in and melted into the kiss along with Tori they knew they would easily pass this assignment. Tori pulled away and smirked.

Ignorant to the fact that her knee was placed between Jade's legs Tori began to speak. "There. How was that? Good enough?" She sat back, her knee rubbing Jade's leg as she removed herself, and crossed her arms.

Jade gulped while trying to fight the massive war the butterflies seemed to be waging in her stomach. "That was," She cleared her throat. "better." Her eyes met Tori's for just a moment before the girls allowed the awkwardness to descend upon them once more. Then Jade found herself compelled to words again, surprising herself with her statement. "But I think it could be better. We're both attractive, one of us more than the other, of course, so we could probably have every guy in the room hit the floor if we tried hard enough."

Tori's eyes narrowed and pigs flew. "You realize that not only did you call me attractive, sort of, but you actually suggested that we have a kiss so steamy that we knock boys out of their chairs right?" She scoffed and began to ramble off more thoughts. "Not saying I'm against the idea, I just find it odd that Jade West would actually propose such a thing. Or should I? I mean, you do like to torture people, and causing the guys to have massive mishaps in the middle of class would-,"

"Shut the hell up, Vega." It was Jade's turn to spring forward as her hand grabbed at the back of Tori's head and pulled. Her knees landed on either side of Tori as their lips met and they instantly picked up where the last kiss had left off. Jade's tongue immediately inserted itself into Tori's mouth without much resistance and joined together with hers. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and felt pale hands land on her hips. The kiss was fast and sloppy at first but soon slowed and began resembling something more along the lines of passion. It lasted for minutes until it was finally broke and both girls gasped for air.

Neither smiled but both stared. Slowly Jade removed herself and placed her ass gently where it was before the kiss. "So, now that that's settled." A long pause was had as Tori rubbed the back of her head in attempt to remove the rush of emotion bubbling within her stomach. "I say we don't do that again until we enact our scene. Some people might think we were a couple with kissing like that." Jade feigned an expression of disgust as well a shiver.

"Right, wouldn't want that." Tori's laugh was mild and nervous and they fell into a silence for quite sometime before it became to much for Tori. "Wanna' practice some more anyway?"

Jade's answer was instant. "Yup."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**

**So there was that. Again, might continue, might not. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Thievery acknowledged

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright. Now that that's settled," Sikowitz' voice blasted in the class louder than was necessary. He gestured towards Tori, who was smiling largely in her seat, before clapping his hands together and continuing. "The lovely miss Vega now needs a loving boyfriend!"

Tori's face scrunched in mild discomfort as she became displeased with the way her teacher had made the statement, as well as the embarrassment of not actually having a boyfriend in the first place. Her smile returned after a moment as she looked around the room to find out who was willing to play her boyfriend in the big play. It was probably the most important play most of the students would ever be a part of, as many higher ups in the entertainment industry would be in the audience, and everyone was jumping at the chance to get a part.

Robbie was the first to speak up, bouncing in his seat as he repeated "Me!" over and over again. Sikowitz had understandably chosen to ignore him as he wanted this play to be a success and not a bust. Tori's eyes traveled over to Beck who looked just about ready to put forth his own name and she began to get excited. But her excitement was cut short as a surprise struck the entire classroom.

It came out quickly, the voice obviously trying to make it's statement before anyone else could. "I'll do it!" The class turned it's head in unison as every student looked to Jade who's face instantly turned a bright red.

"What?" Tori's face bore confusion and a little bit of fear as she spoke towards the pale girl.

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she searched for a way to explain herself, unsure of why she had said such horrendous things in the first place. She expertly avoided the gaze of her classmates and her mouth opened for a few moments before it could find words and Jade's familiar poisonous tone returned. "Don't get excited now, Vega." Her posture straightened and her voice hardened as she spoke towards Sikowitz. "I only suggested myself because you said we gave the best performance you had seen all year in the last play me and Vega did together."

Most of the class nodded in agreement as Sikowitz mumbled something along the lines of "Magnificence."

"And since this play is just as important to you as it is to us I figured why not use the people we know would give the most convincing performance." Jade's eyes darted towards Tori for a brief moment. "Wouldn't you agree, _Tori_?"

"Umm," the youngest of the Vega sisters lost herself in thought for a few moments before slowly nodding and releasing a mild and nervous "Mhmm".

Jade made a mental note to ram her head into a wall later so as to rid herself of whatever had possessed her to commit such evil.

After what both girls would always remember as the longest day of their lives they had both finally ended up on Tori's couch in silence. They each had a copy of the script in hand but both waited for the other to speak. After the awkwardness became too much they both spoke at the same time with a quick "So." Tori laughed a nervous laugh and Jade rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

Jade chose to continue, trying to keep the conversation going instead of falling back into the depths of awkward again. "First of all, we are not going to consider that as a "cute" or "silly" moment for you to file away in the friend section of your head." Her poisonous tongue was being used again as she framed two of the words she hated with air quotes. "And second, let's just hurry up and get this over with so I can go home."

Tori scoffed as she looked to Jade with what she thought was her disgusted expression. "Well, don't sound too excited there, Jade."

"Why would kissing you ever excite me, Vega?" Jade's arms crossed as she too unleashed, a much more convincing, disgust filled expression.

"Whatever. Can we just start already?"

After jumping quickly through the parts of the play that both girls considered to be the easiest and less important ones they finally landed at the most crucial of scenes. Nervousness could be found on Tori face and a failed version of her disgusted face appeared on Jade's as they leaned towards each other for what felt like the millionth time. Their lips touch as the familiar feelings bubbled in their stomachs. It lingered for far longer than they each had intended, lips pressed gently against lips, as their eyes closed and reality was forgotten. Soon enough it was broken and they each sat back.

Jade cleared her throat and began stating her next lines, avoiding any talk about the kiss, but Tori found whatever confidence she had reserved for Jade and used it. "Wait," She licked her lips. "That wasn't very convincing. I mean, it was just a peck." She suddenly found herself extremely uncomfortable on her own couch. "Isn't it supposed to be passionate? You know… because we love each other."

Jade flinched at the word love before shooting back her retort. "Our characters love each other." She stated powerfully. "And we've already proven that we can do it convincingly, so why don't we save that for the actual play." There goes her disgusted expression again. "The less I have to kiss you the better."

"What?" Tori's arms crossed as she held onto that life threatening confidence. "Then why the hell did we just kiss?"

"Do what now?" Jade acted as if she had no idea as to what Tori was talking about and tried continuing with her lines. She found it impossible as Tori refused to give up.

"No. I want to do good in this." She glanced back towards her script, with no idea of where else to look, before looking back to Jade. "This could make or break our career. And Sikowitz is depending on us."

Jade's expression had a battle as it fought for dominance between that of disgust or joy.

"We want it to be the best we've ever done, Right?" Tori glanced around nervously, trying to convince even herself that she was right. "Right?"

Suddenly both girls felt a bit of déjà vu as Jade repeated the same actions used in the hot tub some weeks prior. She nodded her head firmly as she replied, that same evil apparently possessing her again. "Right."

Tori laughed a fearful laugh. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna' fall in love with you if that's what you were going to say."

"It would definitely be in the best interest of your health if you did not."

Tori rolled her eyes as they both silently agreed to begin the kiss. They leaned in, hesitating a bit, before they both felt the soft lips press together. And just as their mouths touched, and eyes closed, their lips parted in unison and that same passion began to rise again as the kiss deepened. Jade subconsciously placed her hand on Tori's thigh as her body reacted naturally to the situation. This kiss lasted much longer than the previous as their heads turned in unison and Tori fought off the urge to use tongue. But soon enough their heads were retreating and breaths were trying to be caught.

Tori's throat cleared and she glanced Jade's hand as it was removed from her leg. Her eyes blinked more than she intended to and tried to bring herself down from her heightened state. "Well, that was a lot better."

"Try not to look so smitten." Jade spat. They grew silent for a moment before Jade spoke up and said what they were both thinking. "But it still wasn't as good as before, right?"

Tori's hands found her lap and the red in her face became quite prominent. "Do you have to use harsh comments while we're doing this? Doesn't exactly help with the mood."

"What mood?" Apparently Jade would throw up soon judging by the amount disgusted looks she took on this night. "This is stage kissing, Vega. There isn't supposed to be any mood between us. Get over yourself and do the assignment right."

"You know what I mean!" Anger presented itself as Tori started to get fed up with her so called friend. "Why cant anything be easy with you? All you do is degrade me and make things difficult when they need not be."

Jade's arms crossed again as the anger rose within her too. "Well, maybe this was a mistake. And we should just go tell Sikotitz that we cant do this." Her vision left Tori as she hid her gulp. "It's not like anyone has much faith in two people who hate each other anyway."

"Fine," Tori crossed her arms too. "I guess we should then."

"Fine." Their heads shot in opposite directions.

Tori had a brain lapse as she repeated herself. "Fine."

The room had almost instantly felt too big and the foot of space between them felt more like one hundred yards. The only two heartbeats on the couch increased as the girls sat as statues. Their breathing was fast and Tori's eyes slowly trailed from wherever else they had been placed to Jade. Jade's vision slowly returned as well and met Tori's and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity.

And then they weren't themselves anymore as Tori sprung and placed her legs on both sides of Jade's hips and her hands landed on the sides of the same girls face. Her lips crashed with Jade's and immediately begged for entrance into Jade's mouth. Her arms wrapped around Jade's head as the entrance was granted and a pair of hands were felt on her hips. Her tongue swirled around Jade's and they lost themselves in the kiss. Eventually a nibble was made on Tori's bottom lip and she moaned into Jade's mouth. Jade moaned in return, excited by the sound that was muffled by her own mouth.

Then, after the longest kiss shared yet, their heads were retracting, quite reluctantly, as Tori gripped at Jade's bottom lip with her teeth. They sat with their heads just an inch apart as they breathed heavily in each others faces. Tori exhaled a "Wow." as she slid off of Jade and relaxed lazily into the cushions next to her, her right leg placing on Jade's left. They both stared off at nothing as they found themselves in a state of deep thought, both girls silently acknowledging that that was far more than a stage kiss.

Once their breathing died down Jade once again chose to be the one to break the silence. "So, does this mean we're gay?"

Tori's reply was instant. "Yup."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_Alright, wuddaya think of the new authors note thing? __So I thought of this continuing chapter but still have no idea if I will continue past this. Mostly depends on how much you guys like it._


	3. Theft in the dark

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sounds of lips smacking together rang throughout the car as its windows threatened to fog up. "I," Jade tried her hardest to talk, speaking between kisses. "am," Kiss. "not," Kiss. "gay," Kiss, kiss. "Vega." Tori's laugh was muffled as she tried to insert her tongue.

The make out session was cut short when Jade placed her hands on Tori's chest and pushed, separating their faces and Tori's expression struck confusion. "What?"

"I'm serious." Jade's glare was threatening as she spoke. Tori's playful laugh returned and she looked to Jade in a questioning manor. "Don't give me that look, Vegz. Just becau-"

Jade was cut short as Tori's voice spoke up. "Did you just call me vague?"

Jade's turn for confusion. "What?"

"What?"

The Goth scoffed and shook her head with closed eyes. "No, I called you Vega. Like I always do."

"I'm pretty sure you said something like 'Vegz'" A small smile crept up on Tori's face and she sat back in the passenger seat. Jade's mouth started to open in retort but nothing seemed to come out and Tori took advantage. "I think it's cute. It would probably have a 'Z', don't ya' think?"

"No!" Jade pointed a finger at Tori and tried to increase the displeasure in her face. "No, no, no, no, no. I did _not_ give you a nickname!"

"But-" Tori started.

Jade's arm journeyed further and the finger almost poked Tori's chest. "Nope!"

"But you-"

"I have scissors, Vega." Tori seemed to get the message as her mouth finally closed and Jade felt accomplished having once again successfully threatened someone with physical pain. "Now, as I was saying. Just because I've been letting you make out with me doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian. It just means that for some horrendous reason I enjoy allowing your lips on mine."

A bigger smile plastered across Tori's face and Jade cursed inwardly. "So basically what you're saying is," Tori tapped her lips with a finger and looked skyward before continuing. "That I'm special because you only wanna' kiss me?"

Jade's disgusted expression made its reappearance. "Don't get ahead of yourself there, Vega." Her arms crossed along with her legs. "I still cant stand you. Don't think that for a second any of this means that I'm attracted to you. Because that would just be stupid." Jade feigned a shiver. "I might just barf at the thought."

Hurt crossed Tori's expression and she shook her head mumbling a, "Whatever." Her head dipped downward and she played with her hands in her lap. She braved the waters and continued to mumble. "I'm not the one that came up with a cute little nickname for you."

"Damnit, Vega! Drop it." Jade shook her head too. "This isn't a thing okay."

"Then why are we about to see a movie together?" Tori's arms crossed as the bravery increased.

"You know why." Jade's own voice wasn't even sure of itself. "We're researching for our roles in the play."

Tori fake laughed and gave Jade her "liar!" look. "At a romantic comedy?" Her laugh increased.

"Oh my god, you never shut up do you?"

"Not when people are lying to me."

Jade's voice grew ever angrier and the red in her face proved her rage. She spoke through clenched teeth. "I am not lying, Vega."

"It's Vegz, remember?" Now Tori was just asking to get hurt.

"Don't push me, Vega!"

Tori's face leaned towards Jade's and she whispered slowly, locking brown eyes with blue ones. "Vegz."

A demonic growl came from Jade's mouth and slapped Tori in the face and for a moment the Latina actually got scared, believing that she had truly made the wrong move. But instead lips pressed together and tongues immediately collided. It lasted for a good thirty seconds before Jade was pushing the young Vega off of her again and she wiped her mouth with her wrist.

A flustered look grabbed Tori and she rubbed at the back of her head. "Wow. So was that supposed to prove that you weren't gay?" She cleared her throat. "I don't think it worked."

Jade was mentally scolding herself as she realized that she hadn't helped the situation at all. Her anger seemed to have subsided a bit as she spoke. "I only did that because I had a serious urge to cut you." She licked her lips, pausing for a moment. "And it was easier to shut you up through a kiss instead of doing something we would both regret. I don't exactly want to go to jail."

Tori's eyes were narrowing while she pondered the new argument stopper. "You're right. That was a much better solution than sharp objects." Excitement welled up and Tori's eyes opened wide, her smile returning, as an idea struck her. "But you still called me Vegz."

"Nice try, _Vega_." Jade opened her door and slammed it before walking briskly towards the theater, followed soon by a pouting Tori.

The girls took their seats in the very back as a result of Jade saying that she would prefer to be as far away from the horror on the screen as possible. Even though it made no sense to Tori she accepted the answer and sat next to her. They were quiet for a while as they watched the movie, but soon enough Jade was making unnecessary comments and gagging once the romantic 'crap' appeared on screen.

Tori whispered, trying not to disrupt the other moviegoers in the theaters enjoyment. "Could you not do that? I'm trying to watch a movie, you know."

"It's disgusting." Jade leaned closer to Tori so that she too could whisper. "Why do they have to eat each others faces? They're practically covering each other in saliva."

"What?" It came out louder than Tori expected so she called out a quick sorry and then returned attention to Jade, using a lower voice. "What? That's exactly what we were doing in the car and you didn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Well, maybe I was and your too stupid to notice."

Anger melded with Tori's words and even managed to impress Jade. "Stop calling me stupid!"

"Stupid!"

Tori let loose a growl of her own even though it paled in comparison to the one Jade had let lose. "Why?" She threw her hands up in some sort of display of rage. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

Jade scoffed and tried to keep her attention on the movie. "You've already asked me that before."

"Well, I'm asking you again!"

Jade's groan caused everyone in the theater to shush her but she ignored them and looked to Tori. "And you apparently can't seem to drop things."

"Because you're being a gank like always." Tori's arms folded again. "Cut the act already."

"There is no act, Vega. And you're really starting to make me angry."

Tori leaned her face closer again with a mixture of anger and joy somehow joining together in her expression. "Oh, yeah? Well someone has to stand up to you for once. _Gank._" She accentuated the last word.

They were silent for a moment as the red in jade's face went unnoticed in the dark room. Eventually she spoke using her stern voice. "I really want to cut you right now."

And their lips were together again, more passionately than ever. Jade's hand came up to rest on Tori's cheek and their tongues once again found each other. Both girls managed muffled moans completely ignoring the fact that other people were around. The pale girls hands fumbled with the armrest, completely missing it a few times, in her attempt to lift it up. She climbed atop Tori and lifted the one on the opposite side as well. Jade sat in Tori's lap and placed both hands on the side of her face as if there was a possibility of said face being pulled away.

Jade pulled Tori's bottom lip with her teeth before she moved her mouth away only to bring it back down and kiss the edge of the tan girls mouth. The kisses quickly moved to her jaw and eventually landed on her neck.

Tori's hands slid down Jade's hips to rest on her backside. She spoke through a moan and closed eyes. "Yeah, you're definitely not gay."

The reply was spoken into soft tan skin. "Shut up, Vegz."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_I__ was quite surprised at how much you guys liked this one. So, naturally, I decided to keep going with it. Still dont have any sort of plans for furture chapters but will post as I have ideas. Also, I've been meaning to update "I am the truth from which you run" but I just cant seem to get the next chapter to work quite right yet. Hopefully I'll have it up soon for whoever reads that one as well._

_Also, biscuits. Again._


	4. Adorable thievery

**Enjoy**

* * *

The redhead sat on the edge of the black sheeted bed. Her eyes were wide, as they most often were, and they flicked about the room as her lips pursed and parted many times. Small hands were lying gently in her lap and she waited patiently while pulling on her own fingers. The room was covered in more black than she would usually be comfortable around but the girl had become quite accustomed to this particular room, being her best friends and all.

That very friend was pacing back and forth nervously in front of Cat with no particular pattern, walking five feet then turning suddenly and walking at least ten feet before stopping, pausing for a moment, and then turned around again to continue. The pale girl was covered in black, mirroring her room, as her hands occupied themselves exploring each other. Jade let out many annoyed and somewhat nervous groans every now and then while her eyes tried and failed to avoid Cat's.

"Umm," Cat's body straightened up a bit as if she had to project her words as she spoke. "Jade?"

Jade's head snapped in her direction, only remaining there for as long as it took her to reply; which was half of a second. "Not yet."

"Kay kay." Cat's body immediately fell from it's erect posture and the words were spoken through reluctance.

The chaos swirling about in Jade's head was expanded as a distraught look appeared on Cat's face when her head slumped. Jade was certainly one to enjoy causing such feelings in people but only when she wanted to. Right now she was trying to get the courage to confess feelings to the girl and at the same time try and figure out what the hell those feelings meant in the first place. So it bothered her that her own misgivings were causing the usually overly happy and bubbly Cat Valentine to worry.

The situation was strange to begin with as Jade had invited Cat to her house saying that she had something disturbing she needed help figuring out. Cat had most excitedly agreed, having not been to Jade's house in a quite some time. When she entered the dark room she was directed to sit after Jade had refused a hug and the Goth began pacing as she was doing now.

Cat felt as if she was going to burst. Not one to hold in emotions, or even thoughts for that matter, everything she wanted to ask bubbled up and readied themselves to burst free. But then Jade stopped and one hand patted the other nervously. Her eyes flicked from Cat's to nowhere in particular at least twelve times in the span of five seconds. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Spit it out woman!" Cat immediately put her hand over her own mouth and she squealed as she realized that she had spoken up. Her eyes were open wider than usual, somehow, and fear manifested.

Jade's head dropped instead of lashing out, surprising Cat as she thought she knew Jade better than most people. Jade spoke faster than she had intended, something she had done a lot lately, as she tried to 'spit it out' . "I need help."

Cat whispered a "Whoa." and her hand fell from her face. Her mouth opened to ask what she needed help with but Jade beat her to the punch.

"I've been having," Jade took another deep breath and tapped her foot repeatedly on the carpet beneath. "I've been having feelings again and I hate it."

Cat stood abruptly and shouted, "Yay!" just as she collided with Jade in a tight hug. Jade wormed her way out of the small redheads grasp and shoved her off of her but Cat's happy expression didn't falter. "For who?" She inhaled a breath and even more excitement somehow crossed her face. "Is it Beck again?"

"No." Jade practically spat the words, having gotten over the handsome boy some time ago. "The problem _is_ the who, though. Mostly." She sighed and let loose an evil growl before continuing. "I don't like feeling this way. It's gross."

"Love isn't gross, Jade!"

Jade's arms folded in front of her chest and she scoffed. "Yes it is. It makes you weak. It makes you feel like I do ri-" Her eyes shot open and she immediately searched for a way to rescue herself. "I am not in love! I never said that."

Cat's giggle sent Jade's anger skyrocketing and the girl gave her the adorable look she was famous for. "You kinda' just did." The giggling didn't stop.

Jade's extremely loud growl would have been heard by anyone else in the house if they were home. "You see! This is why I didn't want to tell you any of this. You're just making it worse." A pouting expression took form on Cat's face and Jade expertly hid her guilt behind her angry expression. Eventually the anger subsided and she gave up on her usual ruse, instead surrendering to her emotions. She spoke softly and avoided Cat's eyes. "I kissed a girl."

Cat was instantly back to her bright and sunshiny attitude. "And you liked it?"

Both girls eyes slowly trailed off to the side and they narrowed slightly as familiarity to a certain song struck in the back of their minds. Cat giggled and Jade shook her head while sighing. "That's what's bothering me. I think I did. And we just keep on kissing!"

"So who is it?" Somehow Cat had more smile hiding behind the one she usually bore and was adding more and more to her current one as the conversation progressed.

"Not important." Jade stated all too quickly.

Cat's smile faded a bit as her thoughtfully adorable expression appeared. "So, what do you need me for?"

"I don't know, okay." Jade sighed for the hundredth time and continued. "You're the only one I thought I could talk to. Beck is out of the question, Robbie is useless, I've never really talked to Andre about much, so that leaves you."

Cat had obviously latched onto something Jade had said and her head slowly moved in every direction as her gaze was squarely on Jade. Her eyes were narrowing and she knew that whatever was out of place was just on the edge of her mind. Just as Jade started to ask what she was thinking it hit her. Her eyes widened again and that damn smile caused Jade's growl to happen involuntarily. "It's Tori isn't it?"

"What!" Cat squealed as Jade's powerful anger struck her with intensity.

The red headed girl tried to retreat into herself and she poke softly and hesitantly. "Well, you left out Tori when you were explaining why you couldn't go to any of your other friends, and-"

"I am _not _Vega's friend."

Cat took on a stance of confidence and her voice boomed louder. "_And! _You and her have kissed a lot lately."

Jade's face shifted to expressionless as she stared into the surprisingly observant redheads eyes. "You weren't supposed to figure that out. Honestly I'm surprised that you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" There Jade went, hurting her best friend again.

"Nothing." The pale girl stated blandly before sighing and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I need to know if it's just her that I like kissing or the far more acceptable possibility that I'm gay and like kissing girls in general. God I hope I'm just gay and Tori was the only girl there when I figured it out."

Cat giggled and Jade fought off another groan. "You called her Tori." She failed to fight off the groan that time.

They sat in silence for a few moments as both girls fell into awkwardness. Jade's vision was secured in her lap while she played mindlessly with her fingers in thought. Cat looked around the room, taking the chance to study the place she hadn't visited for some time, as she thought about what to say. Suddenly Cat had an idea as she saw a picture of the entire gang; one that somehow had Robbie and Trina standing next to each other.

The redhead sat down next to Jade and aimed her body at the Goth. "I have an idea!"

"As long it wasn't something that your brother did before."

Cat finally got situated on the mattress and continued. "No, I finally learned how to ignore those thoughts since you guys said they weren't healthy." Jade nodded in agreement as Cat moved forward with her idea. "We should kiss."

"What?" Cat almost fell off of the bed as Jade's poisonous tone returned.

The tiny girl laughed nervously and re-positioned herself on the bed. "Well, when Robbie kissed Trina he thought he was in love."

"So?"

"So, I kissed him to prove that it was just a stage kiss."

Jade's eyes flicked around in thought and her brow scrunched. "But didn't he think that he was in love with you after that?"

Cat's expression fell again and the world got a little darker as the one smile that was always supposed to remain left her face. "Oh, yeah."

Jade was quick to respond having gotten tired of putting her friend down this night. She made note to scold herself later for growing weak. She blamed Tori. "But it still makes sense. If I enjoy kissing you then I know that I like kissing girls right? And not just the waste of space Vega." She observed the way Cat's expression was relit and its fire returned. A smile might have been fought off. "So how do you propose we do this? It's not exac-"

The pale girl was cut off as long red hair whipped into her black hair and lips were on hers. It stayed that way, with lips pressed to lips, for a few moments before Jade was placing her hands on Cat's chest and she pushed.

"So?" The bubbly redhead was looking at Jade with expectancy as she awaited the results.

Jade's shoulders rolled around as she suddenly found them uncomfortable. "It was," She paused, adopting a strange expression before looking to Cat again. "Weird"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade groaned lightly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Cat. It just felt weird to be kissing a friend is all."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Not really." Slowly Jade's eyes opened wider and her shoulders went still. She looked at a random spot across her room and her heart began to beat faster. She hadn't enjoyed the kiss with Cat, but had most definitely enjoyed the ones with Vega. "Oh, shit."

"Hey that's a bad word!" Cat's arms crossed but went unnoticed to Jade.

Jade's vision and perfectly still body hadn't shifted. "I don't care."

Cat mumbled something like "Meanie" but Jade ignored her. Instead she turned her head slowly to Cat and her expression revealed everything.

Cat instantly knew the way Jade felt about a certain tanned singer and smiled. Jade spoke just as her eyes met Cat's. "So, now what? I don't want to feel this way, but," She laughed a desperate sort of laugh as she began to tear down her own walls. "At the same time, I," A small, and almost unnoticeable smile, started to appear on her face. "I do."

Cat was deep in obvious thought as Jade assumed she was thinking of some way to help the situation. And then she spoke with her next idea. "I need to kiss Tori."

Jade started to nod as she spoke. "To see if she is having the same sort of feelings?"

"Hey, that's a good idea too!"

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_Happy fathers day! So, I had to get my Cade urges out somehow didnt I? Again, I still have no idea where this is going to be honest, haha. Should I have admitted that? _

_Also, I learned that I really enjoy listening to AC/DC's "The Razor's Edge" album while writing... _

_...Knowledged._


	5. A lack of theft

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was way too hot to be standing in the driveway of a treeless house but that certainly wasn't stopping Jade. She was there to pick up Tori to take her to the play they were to perform just hours later but found herself stuck in the center of the drive. Jade fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath after reminding herself that _the_ Jade West doesn't let emotions rule out over anything else. She was there to pick someone up after their sister had bailed on them and that was it. It wasn't a date or anything.

She still gulped anyway.

She couldn't even remember rapping her knuckles on the door but knew that she had as the door opened as well as the tingly feeling still in said knuckles. A confused Tori Vega looked to her once the door was fully open. "Jade?"

And she almost slipped. She almost let loose what was sure to be a shy and completely obvious "Hey" but instead caught herself and turned back into the Jade that Tori expected. "Vega." She stated blandly as she pushed past the girl.

Just as Jade was brushing past her Tori spoke. "Wasn't Cat going to drive me?"

Once Jade was by the questioning girl, and Tori couldn't see her face, her eyes went wide and she mouthed 'oh my god'. Jade had most definitely noticed the jean cut-offs Tori had chose to don this hot day and the perfectly tanned beauties almost melted her. She made sure to punish herself later for finding another girls legs attractive. She also couldn't remember when that attraction had started in the first place.

Jade turned and placed a hand on her hip, scowling the whole time. "She's, uh," She threw her hand in the air, stating that she had no idea. "Indisposed or something." Jade thought back to the image of Cat running and cowering into a corner after Jade had threatened her to stay away from Tori. And then she was smiling the fakest fake smile she could and immediately felt awkward in the situation.

When had things gotten so twisted around? Jade blamed Sikowitz.

"So?" Jade spat.

Tori only got more confused as she couldn't figure what was happening. It might have had something to do with the fluttering she had in her stomach the moment she opened the door, though, too. "So, what?"

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go yet or not? We still need to get there to rehearse. Jeez, Vega. Vapid much?"

Tori returned the scoff and looked to nowhere in particular, her confused expression slowly merging with a bit of anger. "Well," She found Jade's eyes again. "Woudja' look at that. Jade being a gank." Her tone then changed to that of sarcasm. "What a surprise."

For some reason the first thing Jade thought to do in response was stick her tongue out. It quickly protruded from her mouth and Tori was surprised. Then Tori was doing the same and both girls crossed their arms. Their tongues weren't out for long and were soon back in their mouths but their gazes lingered. Eyes narrowed and the mildest of smiles appeared on both faces.

Tori broke eye contact first and bit her lip, shifting her weight shyly and speaking softly. "I'll just go grab my purse." She almost expected Jade to spit something at her like a 'you do that' or 'make it quick, Vega' but instead Jade's head dipped down and she hid a blush.

Soon enough they were in Jade's car and for a while remained silent as they journeyed towards their school. Tori's hands were placed in her lap as the fingers fidgeted with each other. She eventually overcame any awkward feelings and decided she would rather speak up than not having said anything at all. "So." She had reached for a word that held no emotion. A word that seemed to exist solely for starting a conversation.

Jade glanced Tori for a brief second before returning her eyes to the road. "What?" She hadn't meant for her words to come out in the same disconnected tone that she usually used but habit seemed to have taken over in the moment.

"After this we wont have to rehearse any more."

Jade detected a hint of sadness in Tori's voice and felt a pang of happiness. "So?" It took all she had not to smile.

Tori shrugged and looked out of her window before replying. "Just trying to start a conversation."

Jade placed her gaze upon Tori again but let it linger for longer this time. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do. She decided to say something. Anything. "Do you want it to end?"

"Honestly?" Tori turned her head to face Jade and her brown eyes found green ones. She watched as Jade tried to keep eye contact but had to break away to keep an eye on the road and waited until the green eyes returned to give her an answer. "I don't"

Jade lost any hope of remaining calm as Tori smiled far too sweetly at her. Her cheeks immediately turned red and her own smile was had as she once again diverted her attention back to the road. She knew Tori was waiting for an answer on her end as well but couldn't quite bring herself to say it. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to actually enjoy kissing the person she so adamantly tried to convince people that she hated. And Tori wasn't supposed to be feeling the same things.

The rest of the drive was just as silent as it had started out as and Jade could feel the disappointment surrounding Tori. Slowly but surely it was eating away at Jade, tearing down each and every wall she had so carefully constructed for herself over the years. It was just as slowly starting to not matter as much if the situation wasn't the norm, and feelings of showing a different, more vulnerable, side wasn't seeming like such a bad idea to Jade anymore. She spoke just as the door closed upon her exit from the car and kept her vision on nothing in particular. "Tori."

Tori's head turned instantly as she too got out of the car and her eyes were wide. She smiled a playful smile in response. "What, no Vega this time? Or even Vegz?"

Jade was breathing heavily and quickly made her way around the car to stop in front of Tori. Her gaze finally found the tan girls and she took a deep breath, ignoring Tori's previous comment. "Look, this is really hard for me."

"What is?" Tori asked as she dropped the playfulness in recognition of Jade's genuine distress.

"It's not supposed to be this way." Jade took another deep breath and shook her head as Tori attempted to ask what she was talking about. "I'm supposed to be 'Jade the tough chick'. I'm not supposed to be soft. And I'm definitely not supposed to be feeling the things that I have been feeling lately."

"Jade, I-"

"Just," Jade gulped and lost eye contact for a moment before finding Tori's big brown ones again. "Let me finish." She placed her hands on Tori's shoulder and held them tight. "When this all started, at Nozu, you said I was pretty. Did you mean it?"

Tori was smiling again and answered with a whisper and a nod. "I did." She bit her lip and searched Jade's face before asking her own question. "Did you?"

"Yes." Jade's whisper was lower than Tori's but hadn't been lost to said girls ears.

Jade slowly began to pull the youngest Vega closer to her and Tori's hand shot up to place onto Jade's cheek. They hovered just in front of each others face, practically teasing a kiss as their eyes searched one another for any emotion it could find.

And then Tori decided to speak again, keeping the same whisper. "This isn't going to be a practice kiss is it?"

Jade answered instantly. "No."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So, obviously this chapter was less about the humorous side of the story but more about the romantic one. I'm not sure if it will be the last chapter or not. Almost feels like it is. But, you never know. _

_What do you guys prefer from me? (For those of you that have read more of my stuff) Do you like my humorous stories? Or the ones with more drama/angst?_


	6. Closets aren't special?

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I guess that's it then, huh?"

Jade nodded, a somewhat unreadable expression on her face, in response to Tori.

They stood just inside the dressing room after having finally enacted their scene in front of most of the school. A silence had washed over them as things suddenly seemed so awkward, due mostly to the big changes that had suddenly thrust between them. The girls quickly changed their outfits back into what they had worn before the play and found themselves at a loss for words until Tori had finally spoken up.

Jade finally found courage to speak as well, just as Tori seemed on the verge of making an exit. "Yeah, I guess so."

And the silence was back. Tori gave the situation a few more moments before finally attempting to make her exit again. She wasn't sure about what to feel with what had happened in the parking lot before the scene. She wanted to jump into Jade's arms and embrace a relationship head on but for the first time since arriving at Hollywood arts she couldn't quite place where Jade fully stood on the matter. So, instead she figured she would give it time. Jade was a tough girl and it was obvious that some of her barriers had tumbled down, so maybe it would just take a bit longer for the rest of them to go as well.

Tori could wait.

She made way to the door and silently hoped that Jade would tug at her arm as she passed by and tell her everything she wanted to hear. But, instead, the pale girl said nothing and diverted her attention to another place within the room.

Jade's foot was tapping wildly at the floor as she took many deep breaths, still in attempt at accepting her new found feelings and the things that she wanted to do because of them. The door opened and it was if the air outside rushing in was all she needed. She spun on her heel and spoke, catching Tori just as she began to leave. "Wait."

Tori fiddled with the door knob and lifted herself on one foot briefly before turning around slowly. She found Jade's eyes and offered a small smile. "Yeah?"

But Jade didn't say anything in response. Instead, she fiddled with her hands for half of a second, rolled her shoulders, almost said a hundred different things, and then slowly walked to Tori. She stopped just in front of her and took a deep breath, sighing when she once again realized that this was still far harder to do than she figured it would be. Her right hand lifted, got halfway to Tori's face, and fell back down again. It was immediately back and with only slight hesitation finally landed on the tan girl's soft skin.

Tori breathed out through a mild chuckle and blushed as Jade's face remained somewhat distraught. But not out of displeasure, she was simply waging the biggest battle in history within herself.

There was no more play. There would be no reason for practicing, and yet, Jade leaned in and kissed Tori gently on the lips, anyway. It was a defining moment, as Jade had wordlessly stated that she did in fact wish to be with Tori, or at least had some serious feelings for the girl. There could be no more hiding behind excuses, for there weren't any valid ones left. The play was done and it was as simple as that.

Jade only managed to retract her face an inch before Tori lunged back into the kiss and they did so for the next half hour.

And that was pretty much their relationship for the next few days. They would secretly find some place to make out, with Jade throwing in snide remarks to level things out a bit, and somehow managed not to alert their friends to their secret. Tori quickly came to question why Cat seemed to avoid her but Jade was always ready to plug the girls mouth hole with more kissing each time the subject was brought up. The girls time together was spent only kissing without much 'getting to know each other' moments and Tori started to grow indifferent.

On one particularly bland Wednesday Jade dragged Tori into the school janitor's closet and immediately began to ravish her with a passionate kiss. Tori had easily melted into it along with Jade, enjoying the taste of her, before she somehow found the strength to stop it.

She pushed at Jade's chest and spoke between kisses, as Jade refused to stop and kept trying. "Jade," It took at least ten seconds for Tori to speak again. "Wait, I-" And then the tongue was back into her mouth and she almost forgot what she wanted to say. She attempted once more to speak but her lust overrode any other emotion and she instead gripped at the back of Jade's head and kissed her furiously in return.

For some reason Jade was far more intense than usual and her hands began to explore previously unexplored parts of Tori's body, their proximity growing ever closer to her most private of areas. The act continued to intensify until Tori realized that a hand was trying to make its way into her underwear and she finally managed to push Jade off with one hard shove.

"What?" Jade's voice boomed and both girls feared that someone might have noticed the scream and would check the closet.

After a few moments of un-interruption Tori answered the girl. "What are you doing?"

"What did it look like I was doing, Vega?" Jade scoffed and shook her head, rolling her eyes as well, and tried starting the act again only to be thwarted once more. She groaned and stated her "What?" again but it in a much quieter voice.

"Can we just slow down, please?"

Jade sighed and folded her arms. "Look, Vegz." Tori smiled and Jade had to fight hers off. "Now that I've embraced my new found sexuality I'm not holding back. You of all people know that I'm not one to do things half-assed."

Tori rolled her shoulders and looked away in embarrassment, flicking her eyes randomly towards Jade as she spoke. "It's just,"

"Spit it out!"

"I've never done this before and-,"

Jade sighed again, turning it into a groan before it was finished and dipped her head back before snapping back into it's usual position on her shoulders. "I've never been with a girl either but you don't see me wimping out, do you?"

"I'm not wimping out!" Tori donned her angry expression and folded her arms too. The expression only lasted for a few moments before it returned to that of embarrassment. "You don't understand. I haven't _been _with anyone before."

Surprise struck Jade and she spoke the first word that came to mind "Really?"

"You're surprised?" A bit of hurt crossed Tori's face as she found the possibility that people thought she was having sex unsettling.

"Well, I knew you were miss good girl. But, I didn't know you were miss _good _girl."

Tori sighed, and dropped her shoulders before finally locking eyes with jade again. "Look, Jade, I just want it to be special, you know? With someone I truly love." Jade was quieter than Tori expected and thousands of different thoughts on how she might have said the wrong thing flooded her mind immediately. She began to ramble, in hopes of fixing whatever she had said wrong. "Not that I don't love you. I don't. Not yet, anyway. Maybe someday? Oh, god now you hate me. It's just tha-"

"Vega, chill. I know what you mean."

"Really?"

Jade sighed again and diverted her gaze for a few moments as she contemplated continuing. "My first time wasn't exactly special or filled with love and rainbows either."

"You wanted to think of rainbows for your first time?"

"It's just a metaphor, stupid."

And Tori's angry expression was back. "You see! This is the problem. You still treat me like crap. I'd like to be in a nicer relationship. One where we actually spend time together without our faces locked together and I don't get attacked every time I say something."

Jade seemed to truly ponder Tori's words and after what seemed an eternity spent in silence she finally unfolded her arms and dropped any hostility within her expression. She slowly crept back in front of Tori and grabbed her hands, placing her forehead to hers. "You're right. And while I don't think I can stop being me I can certainly try not to be _too _gankish."

Tori whispered in response, her smile finding it's home again. "Thanks."

"So. Special it is, huh? I guess I can wait. At least for a few days."

Tori laughed before speaking. "Well, more special than a Janitor's closet."

"So, what do we do now? You kinda ruined the whole kissing thing."

"Well, we can just hang out in here for the rest of lunch."

Jade's brow scrunched and her eyes narrowed a bit. "It was lunch time?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Huh, I didn't even realize. I just wanted to get you in here the moment the bell rang."

"Jeez, you're a horny person aren't you?"

Jade put her head next to Tori's and whispered in her ear, her breath creating warmth there. "Like a bunny, Vegz. Like a bunny."

Tori just gulped.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_I really don't think I like this one. I tried for hours to write it and eventually decided that it wasn't going to get any better so I went ahead and posted it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, though. The next chapter will probably be filled with a whole lotta' fluff._


	7. No, you shut up!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why are you laughing, Vega?"

Tori ceased her mild laughter and stroked a hand through Jade's hair as she replied to the girl. "I just find it funny that you're the one being all cuddly with your head in my lap instead of the other way around."

Jade spoke rather angrily but it came off more as an adorable pout. "Shut up."

The girls were on Tori's couch, taking advantage of the fact that her parents and sister wouldn't be home for quite a few hours, and figured it was just as good of a time as any for some bonding. Jade pondered what Tori had said, choosing rather to strike with a worthy comeback rather than keep her embarrassing one.

"Just because I'm the superior person in this relationship doesn't mean I can't be the girl, too."

"Aw," Tori tilted her head sideways and looked downward to Jade, looking at her as if she was a child. "It's okay to admit that you're just a big ol' softy at heart every once in a while."

Jade scoffed, folded her arms, and trailed her eyes away from Tori. "No. It's just that the only relationship I've really been in prior was when I was with Beck. I just got used to being the one that snuggled into the other is all."

"Or we could just not think of it in terms of which one of us is the 'girl' since were both… you know… girls." Tori replied.

Tori's stroking hand stopped just above Jade's forehead and most of its fingers rested within the raven locks. Her thumb caressed Jade's pale forehead as she continued. "And why does it have to be about superiority, anyway?"

Jade's eyes closed for a brief moment as Tori spoke, enjoying the massaging motions that the tan girls fingers were making on her head. Once the girl finished speaking her green eyes snapped open and onto Tori's brown ones.

"Because I'm superior, obviously." She practically spat.

"You know the massaging can stop at any moment."

Jade narrowed her eyes and somewhat puckered her lips as she thought about her situation. Thought about if it would be worth it to try and retain her pride or succumb to Tori's heavenly touch. A smile began to creep up on her face and she rolled her eyes, diverting them from Tori's.

Her pouting face returned. "Shut up."

Tori laughed some more before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the same pale skin that her thumb ran across. They silently agreed to continue what they were doing, both girls expecting to fall into a long and comfortably quiet night.

Until the front door swung open, of course.

Jade bolted out of Tori's lap and landed on the opposite couch, rubbing the wrinkles out of her clothes and clearing her throat. Tori made similar movements as she sat up into a more upright position and looked towards whoever this vile person was that came through the door.

Trina stood in place just inside of the Vega residence with her hand still on the door knob and a disgusted look on her face. She spoke up as she lifted away from and shut the door. "Why is _she_ here."

Both girls let out a breath of fresh air as it seemed that Trina hadn't noticed how intimate they had been before she entered.

"You g-," Jade was interrupted by the loud noise of Trina dropping her many shopping bags behind the couch the pale girl currently sat on. She groaned an agitated groan and attempted to continue. "You got a problem with it?" She said through clenched teeth.

Tori decided it would be a good time to come between the two before something catastrophic happened. "What are you doing home so early, Trina?" She said rather quickly.

"Well," Trina placed her hands on her hips and stared daggers into the back of Jade's head, the Goth refusing to even bless her with her gaze, before turning to Tori. "Apparently credit cards have some stupid thing called a limit. So, I was forced to quit shopping."

Tori laughed a nervous laugh and Jade shook her head at the girls stupidity.

Trina looked back and forth between the two girls on the red couches before grabbing her bags again and shrugged. "Whatever. You two want to be friends? Fine. As long as that freak doesn't bother me during my beauty sleep."

"I'd make a rude comment about how it isn't working for you but I'll hold my tongue, instead, as I prefer you in an unconscious state and can't wait for you to go away." Jade spat just as Trina reached the base of the stairs.

Trina stopped, turned to Jade, and began her retort. "That doesn't even make-" She was cut off as Jade finally turned to her and shot the most evil glare she could at her, which was pretty intense in Jade's case. A slight amount of fear appeared on Trina's face and she hurried up the stairs mumbling a few "freaks" along the way.

Tori's head hit the back of her coach and she groaned in displeasure. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed before bringing her head back into it's original position and looking to Jade. She spoke as the pale girl started to slink back in her direction. "You didn't have to be so rude, you know."

"Oh ho, yes I did." A big smirk was plastered across Jade's face and she lifted a leg over Tori's and sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around Tori's neck. "We won't be getting anymore interruptions, now, will we?"

"Don't try and change the subject by being all sexy." Tori fought through Jade's fake, and oh so adorable, pouting face and placed her hands on the girls hips before continuing. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about. Trina is my sister. And while she can be the most annoying person on the planet, you still have to treat her better."

"Oh, come on, Vegz." Jade began.

"That isn't going to work either."

Jade rolled her eyes. "But, not even you like her. So, you're telling me that even though no one likes her, as long as someone is your friend, they have to be nice to her?"

"That is correct."

"You make no sense sometimes, you know that right?"

"So? You still need to be nicer to her." Tori obviously wasn't backing down from the subject and Jade started to get annoyed with her new girlfriend.

She chose to try and change the subject again, searching this time for material that she knew would distract the tan girl. "I kissed Cat."

Tori's head bolted back and surprise struck her face. "You _what?_"

Jade's smirk widened as her plan had worked quite well. "Now, before you jump to conclusions, it was before me and you were officially together and I only did it too see if I liked kissing girls in general or just you."

"What did you find out?" Tori's face was mildly angry and she avoided Jade's eyes.

"Is that not already obvious?"

The smile began its reappearance on Tori's face but she held it back as much as possible, failing for the most part.

"Did you like hers better than mine?" Tori's eyes flicked up from her heads downward tilt once she finished speaking and Jade leaned forward, her face just a few inches from Tori's.

"Hers was definitely better."

"Oh, it was, was it?" Tori's smile was finally back completely and her eyes flicked all over the face in front of her that slowly approached her own.

"No doubt in my mind."

"Then why are you about to kiss _me_?"

Jade's smile fell and her expression took on a more serious look. "Shut the hell up, Vegz."

Tori tried to smile at the memory of the kiss they shared at the movie theatre but failed as lips were pressed to hers, and it instantly went passionate. Their eyes were closed and they both moaned into the kiss as they lost themselves in it.

"Stop," Tori tried speaking in between the smack of lips, believing that if Jade could it, then so could she. "telling me," She moaned again and her hands trailed further behind Jade. "to shut up," She squeezed, excitedly taking in the flesh found on Jade's backside into her hands. "please."

The kiss broke and Jade placed her forehead to Tori's, breathing heavily. "Once you stop saying please and demand it, instead."

"Tell me to shut up again and there will be no more kissing for a week." Tori said quite firmly, trying to show that she could be just as assertive as Jade wanted her to be.

"Mm, there's the girl I've been waiting on."

Tori's hands lifted in front of her and she pushed at Jade's chest with the left, the right pointing at the girl. "Down, girl!"

Jade groaned a disappointed groan and sat into the couch next to Tori. "You suck."

"Jade," Tori sighed and rested the side of her head on the back of the couch, aiming her vision towards Jade. "I told you-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. _Special._" Jade stated her last word in her "Tori" voice and smiled at the scowl that Tori sent her.

Night soon crept upon them and Jade realized that she still had no idea where Tori's parents were. In fact, she couldn't ever remember a time when she did. They just seemed to not be around most of the time. But she didn't question it, choosing to enjoy the alone time she got to spend with Tori. Now if only Trina would go away on a permanent vacation somewhere.

Tori's nightly sleepy time came about and the girls stood in her room's open doorway. Jade figured it was time to say goodnight but Tori spoke up before she could get a word out.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want." She said nervously.

A blush went unnoticed in the dimly lit upstairs hallway and Jade shifted her weight around, becoming nervous as well. "Um, are you sure?"

Tori bit her lip through a small smile and nodded slowly. She walked back towards her bed and stopped, speaking as she sat on its edge. "Just don't be trying anything naughty."

Jade groaned and scooted into the room as she folded her arms. "If I can't sleep with you while I sleep with you, then I don't want to sleep with you."

"First of all, that was really confusing."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"And second! I'm still not ready yet. So, could we please just try it out?"

Tori's eyes were pleading with Jade and she scolded herself inwardly at the fact that Tori Vega could get to her so easily. She sat down next to the tan singer and took her hand in hers, placing a kiss on a tanned cheek as she did so.

She spoke softly. "Alright, you win." Her voice rose as a thought occurred to her. "But, what about your parents? And Trina? Won't they notice another girl in your bed in the morning?"

"I won't care if you won't." Was Tori's quick reply.

But it wasn't true. They both would care, and would worry until they fell asleep, only to quickly try and cover their tracks in the morning. But for now, Jade just smiled and let all care wash away.

For now they would just be happy.

* * *

**Notes. Of. Worth!: **_Alright, I finally came up with an actual overall plot for this story, and I'm happy to say that it has many chapters to come! This here was the fluffy times that I promised, but it was also essential in showing the progression of their relationship. _


	8. Closets are definitely special

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori's smile stretched to its limits and the chaos whirling about in her stomach struck again. She waited purposefully for Jade to begin letting loose her own smile before speaking. "You know, you truly are the sweetest person on the planet sometimes."

The tanned pop singer was referring to the nice comment Jade had made about Tori after the latter had asked what one thing was that Jade liked about her.

"It's your fault." Jade added, dropping her smile and refusing Tori the pleasure of basking in the happy silence that followed. "You have double handedly brought me down to an almost Cat like mushy level."

Tori's brow pulled together in confusion and she let her fork rest in the salad in hand. "Double handedly?"

"Nuh uh! It's my turn for a question."

The girls sat in their favorite janitors closet during yet another lunch period, both still reluctant to come out to their friends. They had somehow gotten onto the subject of the first 'date' they had shared at Nozu, when Sikowitz had forced them to do so, and realized that the 'compliment' game they had taken part in could easily be translated into a sort of 'getting to know each other' game now that they were dating.

Tori huffed and began to fold her arms. Her salad immediately began its descent off of the side of her crossed leg and forced her to catch the bowl, a fifth of its contents spilling onto the floor. She shrugged and looked back to Jade, who was trying not to laugh, and waited for her question.

The janitor could clean it up later.

Jade shook her head at the dorkiness of her girlfriend and began speaking after she got out one good laugh. "Why do you do things like that? Are you really that stupid?" Jade leaned forward a bit, making sure not to knock her own food away, and looked Tori in the eye. Her sultry tone took over. "Or do I just make you light headed?"

"Nah, I'm just stupid." Was Tori's instant answer. She laughed as Jade scowled and sat back and then began her question. "Now, what the chiz is double handedly?"

Jade's groan could surely be heard by anyone on the other side of the door, had most of the school not been either in class or outside at lunch, that is.

She sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Because, saying single handedly is stupid."

"How so?"

"That was another question, but I'll let it slide and answer you anyway. Mostly because your confused and thoughtful expression is really cute."

Tori's smile struck again and Jade blushed, scolding herself inwardly for once again slipping into her soft mode.

She let out another moan, this one much more mild, and continued. "Why would you say single when you have two hands? Most people have two hands. And I'm pretty sure every time they say that they 'single handedly' did something they actually used both hands. Buncha' liars if you ask me."

"I say single handedly." Came Tori's input.

Jade laughed a mocking laugh and said, "Well, you did just say you were stupid, didn't you?"

"I take it back. You're not sweet in the slightest."

Jade smiled her favorite evil smile and replied victoriously. "Good. Mission accomplished."

"Wait. Wha-"

"My turn for a question." Jade interrupted Tori's questioning. "Favorite color? And don't say pink."

"What if it is pink?" Tori asked.

"I know it's not. So, don't say what's expected of the little princess and answer truthfully."

"Fine." Tori finally managed to cross her arms successfully, placing her bowl on the floor next to her, and huffed before answering. "It's blue. Light blue."

Jade's smile shifted away from it's evilness toward a much happier version. "Like the highlights in my hair?"

Tori scoffed and her eyes noticeably tried their hardest to avoid Jade's. An offended look crossed her face. "No." She wasn't sure why but she couldn't let Jade have the satisfaction of being right after the girl had so expertly manipulated her a few moments before. "And it's my turn."

Jade blushed, having noticed Tori's failed attempt at trying to hide her compliment, and diverted her own eyes.

"What's _your_ favorite color?" Tori's arms uncrossed and dropped down, her palms pressing tightly into the floor beneath her. She attempted to mimic Jade's voice, failing just as badly as when Jade tried to mimic Tori's. "And Don't say black, because I know it's not."

Jade's reply came instantly. "Yes it is. Stop being stupid and ask a better question."

"Gank."

Jade laughed at Tori's comment and gestured with her arms for Tori to ask a better question.

"Why do you hate everything?" The half-Latina finally asked.

That caught Jade off guard. She wasn't expecting Tori to get so serious all of a sudden but the look in the girl face told Jade that she was just that, and it was truly something she wanted to know. Jade took on her own serious face before responding. "I don't hate everything."

Tori sighed as she revised her question. "Why do you hate _almost _everything?"

And then Jade got serious. There were few things the girl felt strongly about and Tori had finally struck gold. Her eyes snapped onto Tori's and didn't let go. "Look, I like and dislike the same amount of things that every other person in the world does. I just don't pretend to like something because I'm expected to. Because it would be the normal thing to like or do." She gulped and Tori took her chance.

"Jade, I-"

The girl was quickly cut off. "That and it doesn't help that everyone I know and hang out with happen to like many things I hate." She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Besides, I don't hate you. Isn't that all that matters right now?"

It took Tori a few moments but she finally spoke, her words escaping as a near whisper. "You used to."

Jade's heart sped up rather quickly, a part of her soul shattering once Tori finished speaking. She dropped her food onto the floor next to her, ignoring any mess that might be made, and crawled towards Tori, closing the few foot gap between them within seconds. Her hands placed on both sides of Tori's face and she pressed her lips to Tori's, holding the kiss for a good while before pulling away.

Tori's eyes slowly fluttered back open and she looked into Jade's, with words failing her. The pale girl gathered her thoughts and finally began to speak, her head pressed to Tori's and her hands holding steady on the girls warm cheeks. "I know how things were in the past but,"

Jade gulped as she continued to find it hard to express her feelings, even though she knew the person in front of her would not only understand and accept those feelings, but that she deserved to hear them, as well. Then Tori's hand were up on top of Jade's, rubbing at the pale skin just as Jade's thumbs rubbed at Tori's cheeks.

"But, what?" Tori asked in a hushed voice.

Courage was found and Jade managed words again. "But, things are different now, and I'm," She sighed, her warm breath washing over Tori's face, and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry. I really am, Vegz."

Tori spoke through a smile. "I know."

Jade crawled back to her spot, her own smile refusing to dissipate, and she leaned against the wall found there. A silence was had for a few minutes as both girls tried to finish what was left of the food that they each had spilled at least a fifth to a third of its contents. Tori finished first and looked back to Jade, words obviously preparing to part from her lips.

"How come you're not this nice of a person all of the time?" Tori shrugged before continuing. "I mean, I can tell you _want_ to be sometimes and that it does bother you that people are scared of you. Don't try to deny it. You're a lot easier to read once you let people in."

"Jeez, Vega." Jade noticed the flutter in Tori's eyes when she failed to use the nickname she had assigned the girl and tried continuing after a moment of hesitation. "Why so serious all of a sudden?"

Tori shrugged again, mildly surprised that Jade chose not to dwell on the fact that it was supposed to be Jade's turn for questioning.

The silence was back and Tori picked at her fingers. Jade eventually closed her eyes tight and sighed again, surprising herself once again with her own words. "Is it really that important to you that I act how you want me to?"

"No." Tori spoke up quickly, a bit of anger merging with her words. "It's important to me that you act the way _you _want to."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, okay?" Jade was avoiding Tori's eyes again and her arms were back to folding together. "You have once again double handedly managed to bring out a side of me I didn't even know was there. Happy?"

Tori simply laughed at Jade's use of words.

"I guess that's a yes."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_I should state now that this story takes place before "Tori goes Platinum", the first chapter occuring (obviously) sometime after the playdate episode. _


	9. The theft of dignity

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade and Tori had finally decided to grace the rest of their friends with their presence during lunch and Tori had quickly sent most of them into confusion. Any thoughts of the reason as to why the girls had been mysteriously missing from most of their endeavors lately were forgotten as Tori continued speak her confusing words.

"Uh, Tori?" Beck finally said, interrupting the girl while she continued to speak more about herself than most people cared to know.

"Yeah, Beck?"

The boy took in a small breath, his eyes looking to the table for a brief second in thought, and then asked his question. "Why do you keep saying double handedly?"

"Well," Tori expertly managed to avoid looking towards Jade and kept her attention on Beck instead. "Doesn't it make more sense to say double? I mean, we do have two hands, right?"

Andre's voice chimed in and everyone seemed to miss the smirk that Jade had adopted. "I still don't get it."

Robbie nodded in agreement and Cat perked her adorable self up and looked to Tori expectantly. The tanned pop singer looked from each of her friends, finally failing to keep her eyes from Jade, and her brow furrowed.

"But," She started, bumbling words for a moment as she tried to put together a coherent thought. Finally her mind put itself together and she continued. "Most of us use both of our hands. Not one. So, shouldn't we be saying double handedly instead?"

Beck laughed a non-mocking laugh, proving him the good friend that he always was. "Tori, I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense."

"But-,"

"You say single handedly because you accomplished something by yourself. So, by that logic, double handedly would mean that it took two people to do it, right?" Beck looked around to the rest of the group as he finished speaking and found that each of them nodded, even Cat.

"Yeah, but," Tori made an uncontrollable pout noise and looked to Jade for salvation but found the most evil of smiles present on her face instead. The girl's brow lifted victoriously and Tori's mouth hung open in surprise.

"But what, _Tori_?" Jade asked, making sure to accentuate Tori's name.

Tori decided not to dignify the girl that was supposed to be her girlfriend with a response and relaxed her body in defeat and folded her arms. She donned an angry expression and tried her hardest to separate herself from the conversation that took place over the rest of lunch.

* * *

After Tori finally made it through what felt like the second longest school day ever, she spotted Jade at her locker and marched towards the Goth.

"Hey!" She whisper yelled once she reached Jade.

With a turn of the head, Jade revealed her malicious smirk and responded. "Yes, Vegz?"

"What was that at lunch earlier?" Tori scooted a bit closer to Jade and tried her hardest to speak in a tone that wouldn't be heard by anyone but Jade. "You made me look like an idiot!"

"Well, you said I have to be nicer to everyone that you surround yourself with. My aggression has to go somewhere, doesn't it?"

"Why do you have to be so aggressive at all?" Tori said with a look of mild disappointment on her face.

Jade's smirk fell a bit and she sighed. "I was just playing with you. Relax a bit."

"I don't mind if you send a random, extremely mild, and could easily be seen as good, comment my way sometimes, but you really made me seem stupid." Tori finished her mini rant as she folded her arms and made sure to keep her eyes locked to Jade's.

Jade sighed again, adding in a groan for good measure, and leaned against her locker. "Alright, you win again." She let her eyes trail away from Tori when she noticed the smile returning to her face and tried her Jadiest to keep her own smile from tearing across her face. She failed and rolled her eyes before speaking up again. "I'm sorry, Okay? But I'm gonna' have to make you yell at a kid, or ruin something cute, at some point."

"Yeah, we'll have to talk about that one" Came Tori's response.

"So, uh," Jade puckered her lips in thought and shifted her weight, unintentionally looking like a nervous schoolgirl before a first date. "You're coming to my house tonight."

"Demanding much?"

Jade stood upright, looked into Tori's brown globes, and pointed a finger at her. "Let's get one thing straight. Not all of me is going to change here, Vegz. No matter how much of a softy you think I'm becoming, just remember who the dominant one is. Got it?"

"Oh, it's me of course." Tori said, earning what would surely have been more assertive and malicious words; had she not spoke up again before Jade could speak, anyway. "Look! There's Robbie."

Jade's mouth hung open in preparation to speak but no words came out. Instead, her eyes flicked to the boy that Tori had pointed out and she chose to give in to Tori's change of the subject, knowing full well that she would prefer not to have another relationship that mimicked the argument filled one she shared with Beck.

Her mouth closed and eyes narrowed before speaking. "So? What about him?"

"Now's your chance to be nice for a change! Go over and give him a compliment or something." Tori nodded her head in Robbie's direction and smiled her goofy smile that always seemed to be used during one of her sure to fail plans.

"Why now?" Jade asked in annoyance.

"Why not?"

Jade's eyes narrowed again and most of the emotion drained from her face. "I hate you."

"Oh, come one." With a shove of Jade's shoulder and a chuckle Tori continued speaking. "You know you love me."

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do and when to do it, Vegz."

Jade had taken a stance of confidence in her speech but once she noticed the widening of Tori's eyes, the realization of what she had said dawned on her. Her mouth opened and closed an infinite amount of times and her eyes couldn't seem to find their way back to Tori's. She felt like her heart might explode in its thousand mile per second beating and her hands flailed about as she continued to search for some sort of something to say.

"You… You love me?" Tori finally said after searching for her own words, obviously finding them easier than Jade. "I was just kidding around, but..." She let her words trail off, feeling as if the situation needed no more explanation, and looked elsewhere as well.

Jade's eyes slowly drifted back to Tori's and she looked on in fear while she waited for the half-Latina to give some sort of response. She offered a nervous laugh once Tori glanced back at and watched as the girl then whipped her head back and forth, scanning everyone around them. Once Tori had apparently been satisfied with what she had seen, she leaned in quickly and pecked Jade's lips and then pulled back just as quick.

It wasn't the epitome of answers that Jade would have liked, but it also wasn't the worst and she figured that she could live with that, at least for now.

Jade stood awestruck as she herself tried to grasp onto what had happened. She knew that Tori hadn't come out and said that she too felt the same way just yet, but at least they were on the right track. And that was all it took to send the beginnings a genuine smile across Jade's face.

Tori's eyes flicked to the side for half of a second before returning and she cleared her throat. "So, Robbie. Yeah."

Jade almost eagerly fell in next to Tori as the girl began the journey towards their friend, nearly forgetting what it was they were on their way to do all together. She quickly remembered once Robbie's heightened voice was heard.

"Why won't you just go out with me one time, Cat?"

The two girls finally noticed the tiny redhead that had previously been obscured in front of him and they decided to stop and let the conversation play out; well, Tori did, anyway. Jade kept walking and stopped right next to Robbie and Cat, soon followed by what was sure to be a disappointed Tori.

Cat immediately took to Jade's presence and grasped onto her chance for escape. "Hey, Jade! Wow, you look happy today."

"Yeah, so do you. Big deal." Jade responded in her usual venomous tone.

"Hey, Jade." Robbie added quickly before looking back to Cat and attempted to continue with what they were talking about. "Can you at least tell me why, Cat?"

Jade felt Tori's hand tug at hers, obviously trying to pull her away from what was surely a personal conversation, but the Goth stood her ground.

She decided it best to include herself in the conversation. "Why what?"

But Cat's gaze had never left Jade and she was noticeably choosing to ignore Robbie in favor of the pale girl. Her smile seemed to increase as she glanced back and forth between Tori and Jade and continued as if Robbie had said nothing.

"But, I'm always happy." She said. "See!" Both of her hands lifted up and they pointed to the huge smile on her face as she tried her best to increase it beyond its limits, her lips stretching as far as possible.

Robbie spoke up and Cat's face had almost seemed to hold a bit of guilt, but the look was gone as quickly as it had come. "She's been avoiding the question all day. I've been trying to ask her out, but she won't give me a yes or no or even an explanation."

Jade scoffed, folded her arms, and looked the boy up and down. Her usual menacing tone was present and she began her expected insults. "Oh, Robbie. Have you not gotten through your skull that you're just not-, ow!"

A sharp sting was felt on the hand that Tori was closest to and when Jade turned around to give the girl her evil glare Tori coughed and looked in the opposite direction. Jade's eyes trailed down to find the pen in Tori's hand and she realized why Tori had stopped her; realized that she was acting just the opposite to the way she said she would.

"Did you just stab me?" She chose not to care about Robbie anymore.

Tori looked back to her girlfriend and her eyes opened further as she leaned closer to her. "Stop talking to _me_ and be nicer to _him_!" She said in a hushed voice.

Jade lowered her voice to the same level as Tori's and continued to ignore her directive. "No! You friggen' _stabbed_ me with a pen!"

Tori groaned and dropped her head back, only to bring it back down to an unhappy Jade standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, and waiting for Tori's apology.

"What?" Tori finally asked.

"You. Stabbed. Me. With. A. Pen."

Another groan and Tori finally gave in. "Fine, I'm sorry!"

"You better be."

"Now," Tori lifted her hands and wagged them in the direction that Robbie and Cat had been in before the stabbing incident. "Go be nicer to the poor boy!"

Jade stood her ground for a moment, her eyes narrowing further at Tori. "I'll be stabbing you later, Vegz." And then she was turning around with the intent of being nicer to Robbie, for once.

But she stopped.

Cat and Robbie had scooted a few feet away and Jade realized that Cat had finally decided to give the boy some sort of answer. So, Jade stopped, believing the "nice" thing to do in the situation would actually be to refrain from interrupting all together. She felt a presence next to her and looked to her side, finding a happily smiling Tori Vega. Jade realized that the girl had wanted her to leave the two be all along, and instead leave them to work things out themselves.

She ignored the fact that Tori was now an obvious hypocrite, being someone who always had to bud in and try to help others out. But Jade would let it slide; after all, getting stabbed with a pen later would be punishment enough. She decided to return Tori's smile and they walked away, with Tori unknowingly heading towards a pen stabbing as they began their journey to Jade's house.

But the conversation between the redheaded and the puppeteer remained.

"Just give me an answer. If it's not the answer I'm looking for then I'll leave you alone. I swear." Robbie said, in a hushed and desperate voice.

"Robbie it's not that I don't like you but-,"

"But I'm just your nerdy friend, right?"

Cat let out a childish sort of squeal and looked around in a panic, finding herself afraid of most types of confrontation. "No! Well, yes you are. But you're a great guy Robbie!"

"Just not the right guy for you, right? But let me guess, we can still be friends?"

Anger struck Cat's face and she let out a "Hmph!" before speaking again. "Robbie Shapiro! You need to suck it up and get over yourself, mister!"

Robbie gulped, finding himself scared of even the cutest, least threatening, girl in the world.

"I would happily date you if-," Cat stopped herself, quickly slipping back into the scared little girl that she was just moments ago.

"If what, Cat?" Robbie let his voice drop down to a comforting and understanding sort of level.

"Well," Cat played with her fingers as she uncomfortably shifted around where she stood. "It's just that I like someone else right now. Two someone elses actually."

Robbie sighed, glanced at his locker that currently housed his puppet, Rex, and continued with his questioning. "What is it they have that I don't? Maybe I can work on being like that."

Cat giggled. "No, it would just be really weird if you did."

"Well, what is it, Cat? What do they have that I don't?"

She let out another agitated sort of groan and lifted on her tiptoes, gesturing for Robbie to come closer so that she could whisper in his ear. Once her mouth was there she cupped her hand to his ear and spoke as slow as she could out of fear that someone might hear her vulgarity.

"Boobs."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_Uh oh. Looks like Cat might be thristin' for some Catorade. Just to be clear, though. This IS a Jori story... Cat just thinks otherwise._

_And after watching the blooper episode again, I have finally decide that Liz Gillies is definitely the most attractive of the Victorious girls. No question._


	10. No more need for thievery

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade bit the inside of her mouth and looked to her phone that had buzzed in her pocket just moments before, alerting her to a new text message. She read the "_Almost done!_" that came from Tori and chose to let out a long winded sigh instead of sending a message back.

She had gone to her favorite coffee shop and waited there for over two hours while Tori stayed back at school with Andre to work on their songs. There was some contest being held that would select the best singer to open for the Platinum Music Awards, but Jade already knew what she was going to sing; she just needed to make it home to record it. Leave it Tori to convince her to wait up so that she could give her a ride home.

So, now she was walking down the school hallways, annoyed that she had arrived at the designated time but was still waiting on the girl she called her girlfriend. Why she was actually waiting when she really didn't have to be was a good question, though. She knew Andre would willingly give the girl a ride should she really need it, and the thought of just leaving and going home started to sound better and better with each passing second.

Walking past what was usually used as a room for small productions, like plays, she heard the sound of a faint but familiar voice. Jade was quickly attracted to it, pouncing on the chance to distract herself as she waited so as not to do something she would regret in leaving. The words were low and slow but became clearer as she headed towards the room, hearing what she was sure to be the word "swell" multiple times.

Finally approaching on the person singing the song, she realized that it was a significantly sad seeming Robbie Shapiro, half heartedly singing what sounded like a love song meant for a bubbly little redhead.

Jade didn't do "sad", and realized that she should have known the person was having such emotions before she even arrived, based off of the low, misplaced tone. She almost walked away, twisting her body around but catching the edge of the entranceway to stop herself, and hesitated for a moment. Tori's words flashed through her mind and she stood still, contemplating if it would be even remotely worth it to try being nice to the nerd for a change.

But her thoughts were cut short as the depressing sounds stopped and the boy's voice called out.

"Jade?" He said.

Jade's head whipped back in his direction and she tapped on the surface that she had gripped onto, looking at Robbie as he looked on in mild confusion. Her eyes closed for a moment and she let out another long sigh before releasing the wall and began approaching Robbie.

Stopping halfway between the puppeteer and the doorway she crossed her arms and let most emotion drain from her face, which came quite easy to Jade. "Alright, spill it." She began. "What's the matter, Shapiro?"

"Why would you care?" Robbie repositioned himself to be facing the front of the room again and strummed his guitar, his head dropping. "Can you save the insults today and just go away, please?"

Jade's frustrated groan echoed through the nearby hallways as she once again turned around in attempt to walk away.

Tori had heard the groan just after she exited her session with Andre and quickly made way towards the person that she knew had made the sound. She arrived just outside, and slowed her pace, as Jade's voice spoke up again.

Jade stopped before she had even gotten a foot and spun back around to face Robbie. "I actually try and help you, for once, and you tell me to go away?" She began shaking her head, looking nowhere in particular, before finishing what she had to say. "I knew this was a stupid idea."

Stopping at the edge just outside the entranceway, Tori decided to listen to the events transpire instead of making her presence known. Of course she had to fight off the urge to peak around and witness it herself, but felt it best if she refrain from being her usual self and let the situation unfold for itself.

Neither girl could see Robbie face but both knew that his eyes had narrowed as he spoke. "Why would you want to help me?"

Jade's bag landed in a seat near Robbie's and she planted herself in the seat immediately adjacent to it, looking to the boy with her same, reacquired, bland expression. She seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say for a moment, causing Robbie to perk up and finally find courage to look into her eyes.

"Look, don't worry your dorky little head over that." She began, waving her arms around as if to pass the situation off as no big deal. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you and maybe I'll tell you how to fix it."

"Oh, okay. Well I-," Robbie started but was quickly interrupted.

"I mean, I know it would take a miracle to fix _your_ problems, but what the hell, right? It's not like _all_ of you is beyond saving."

Robbie patiently waited for the Goth to quit speaking again, soaking up the expected insults. Once he thought she was done he began again. "Right. Well, it's just that-,"

He was wrong.

"I hope so, anyway. Otherwise this whole stupid conversation will be pointless."

Robbie began to spring from his seat, the anger quickly building, and looked to Jade with temporary confidence. His words readied themselves and he prepared to fling the comments at Jade that he had wanted to say to her for a long time.

"Sit." Came Jade's demanding tone as her eyes glared daggers into his.

The boy quickly sat, all that anger replacing with fear, and he said "of course" as he plopped back down in the seat with a nervous laugh.

"Spill it."

Robbie pulled the guitar strap off from around him and leaned it against his seat. He purposefully chose not to look Jade in the eye out of fear that her look would give him a heart attack and slumped his shoulder. After a few moments of the surprising way that Jade seemed to be waiting patiently, Robbie finally decided to do as she told him. "Well, I'm in love with someone but they don't feel the same way."

Jade scoffed and crossed her arms and legs simultaneously in her seat. "We all know you're in love with Cat."

"Really? How?" Robbie asked, his eyes finally braving Jade's.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Robbie's head dropped down again and his words had less force. "Is it really that obvious?"

Jade offered the hopeless boy a look that said "No shit, Shapiro" and they quickly fell into a silence. Robbie stared blankly at his musical instrument and Jade looked to whatever else she could find to look at other than Robbie. She noticed him pick the guitar back up out of the corner of her eye but decided against saying anything, finding trouble in saying anything that wouldn't add to his depression. Her thoughts contemplated ways to actually help the boy, but found it hard as many more ways to put him down easily slipped in. She managed to fight most of them off, feeling as if she would somehow let Tori down, even though she wasn't there at the moment.

She sneered at the thought of someone successfully making her weak.

Tori smiled on the other side of the wall, realizing how hard it was for Jade not to spray the boy with malicious words and Robbie began to detachedly strum his guitar strings and hummed softly to himself.

Jade finally glanced his way and chanced an expression that looked something like she felt sorry for him. She closed her eyes tight and let out yet another sigh before making her decision on what to do.

"Look, Robbie." Her words got his attention as she had actually used his name and her usually evil tone wasn't quite as… well, evil. "I'll help you out just this once, but if you tell anyone I did then I will purposefully lose my scissors inside of your torso. Got it?"

Robbie perked up again, losing a bit of his slump, and excitedly nodded his head.

Jade shook her head again and used the same tones and gestures she used the night that she and Tori had went out on their fake date, with displaced looks and waves of the hand. "I guess some people might say that you're not all _that _bad."

"Really?"

"Shut up." Jade added quickly.

"Right."

"I mean, you're the sorriest looking excuse for a boy I've ever seen, but at least I know you wouldn't cheat on a girl. And I know Cat really likes you, but you gotta' cut it out with the puppet. Seriously." She explained.

Robbie looked to the very puppet in the seat next to him and actually thought about getting rid of it for Cat's sake. He looked back to Jade and decided against offering her a response, instead choosing to think about what he should do.

Jade's foot began tapping on the floor as she struggled with furthering the conversation or not. Thoughts that she had purposefully chose to ignore, mostly so that she wouldn't start a fight with her new girlfriend, began to surface and she too felt a bit of sadness trickle in. She got up and moved next to Robbie, throwing Rex randomly somewhere else in the room and took his seat.

"Alright," She started with another sigh. "Keep in mind what I said about the scissors when I tell you this, okay?"

"Kay." Robbie said, looking to Jade and trying his hardest not to run after Rex to see if he was okay.

"I've uh… I've been seeing someone lately and-,"

"Who?" Robbie interrupted, but backed his head away and gulped when Jade shot him her infamously evil glare again.

"As I was saying," Jade said through gritted teeth before letting her anger subside and speaking normal again. "I might have told this person, on accident, that I was in love with them. But…" She let her words trail off, her eyes falling into her lap; not because she was about to tell Robbie her personal life, but because she herself found it hard to talk about with anyone.

Robbie's voice softly finished for her. "They haven't said that they feel the same way yet?"

Jade's eyes snapped back up to Robbie's and for a second he thought that they would hold that same evil glare, but instead, they held a look that he had never seen in the girl before. Slowly her head nodded and Robbie new instantly that Jade knew how Robbie felt, at least on some level.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should do what I'm doing."

"What's that?" Robbie asked.

"I decided that I should just wait. That if I give it enough time then maybe," Jade almost let slip a "she" but caught herself before she did and cleared her throat. "Then maybe they will eventually feel the same way. No use in feeling sorry for yourself."

Robbie looked down in sadness again, to which Jade rolled her eyes, and he contemplated her words before lifting his head back up and speaking. "So, I should just give her time? Keep being her friend and maybe she'll come to like me back?"

Jade pursed her lips together and fought her hardest not to tell him that it was a long shot; not to spit demeaning words at him, and most importantly not to tell him that she strongly believed Cat was gay. And that if by some microscopic chance she had liked Robbie that way at all, she would have acted on it by now. She was the highly impulsive Cat, after all.

"Yup." Is all she could think to answer with.

And then an overly happy Tori Vega bolted around the corner with feigned surprise on her face. "Oh hey, Robbie! Jade, are you ready to take me home now?"

Robbie's face lit up in confusion as to why Jade would be giving Tori a ride and the Goth shot Tori a "What the hell?" glance.

"Oh, don't worry Robbie. We have another scene together. So we're practicing at my," Tori noticed Jade's shake of the head and mouthing of the word "no" and quickly changed what she was saying. "At… Jade's house for it."

Even after the colossal break through of the shared moment between Jade and Robbie, the boy still ended up getting a punch in the face. He had excitedly asked if it would involve more kissing between the two girls and while Tori looked on in disgust, Jade chose to clock him.

So, the girls had finally ended up at Jade's house and Jade had quickly put ice on her hand, finding Robbie's skull to be much harder than she had imagined it being in her many fantasies about punching him the face. She made the trip back up to her room, where Tori had been waiting, and found the girl to be smiling a bigger smile than she usually did.

"The hell are you so happy about today?" Jade asked.

"A couple things, actually." Tori began with her answer as she gestured for Jade to take a seat next to her on the edge of Jade's bed. "First I think I've found the right song to sing for my entry."

Jade took in a quick breath as she sat down. "I almost forgot. I've got to record mine soon."

"And I'll help you." Tori added. "But I'm also happy about something else."

"What's that?"

Tori twisted her torso to face Jade and leaned forward, resting her chin on Jade's shoulder. "I heard everything you said to Robbie."

At first Jade had felt relieved that Tori had actually been there when she had done something nice for someone. She felt happy that she had made Tori happy. But then the realization of what she had told Robbie about loving someone who hadn't said it back struck, and her eyes widened. Her head snapped in Tori's direction and she fumbled around with what to say.

"Tori I'm," She started, but was cut off once Tori's lips were felt on hers.

Tori quickly began pulling Jade down onto the bed behind her and broke the kiss once they were laying down, Jade atop Tori.

"You remember what you said might happen to me if I fell in love with you?" She asked.

Jade's brow furrowed and she lifted her head back to give them room to breathe as they talked. "I said you might not live to see the next day." Her eyes flicked around a few times before returning to Tori. "So, what?"

"Well," Tori bit her lip and her huge smile returned. "Am I going to live to see tomorrow?"

And a smile had finally hit Jade that day. With a quick nod she crashed into Tori with another kiss and Tori finally relinquished what was most precious to her. And it was all Jade's. Apparently all Jade had to do to incite a "special" moment with Tori was to help out someone in need.

Tori did in fact wake up the next morning, and she felt more alive than ever.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So how was that? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked reading it as much I did writing it._


	11. Morning after

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori's eyes fluttered open and quickly began their readjustment to the light flooded world around her. A smile quickly spread across her lips as she stretched the sleep away and sat up, remembering the things that she had done with Jade the night before. She kept the covers pulled tightly to her naked chest and looked to the vacant spot to her left, fully expecting to find Jade sleeping next to her.

A sharp pain was sent through the hand that she had chosen not to hold the covers up with and her morning bliss was put on hold. "Ow!" Her head snapped to the right to find a stern expression on her girlfriend as well as a pen in hand.

"Told you I'd stab you back." Jade said with a victorious smirk as she dropped the pen and folded her arms.

Tori sneered and draped her legs over the side of the bed. "You just had to ruin my happiness didn't you?"

With a scoff Jade replied, "Of course" and plopped down into the desk chair a few feet behind her. "Why are you holding the bed sheets for dear life like that? It's not like I didn't see your twins last night."

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Jade mocked in her Tori voice, laughing as Tori stuck her tongue out. "I washed your clothes already since you didn't have any clean over here. And I figured you didn't wear all black, so…" She gestured towards the clothes in a pile a few feet from the bed and watched as Tori's face slacked at the site of them.

"Then why do my clothes look like you just threw them on the floor?" Tori reluctantly dropped the sheet, avoiding Jade's eyes, and headed for the crumpled up clothing.

Jade just shrugged and stared at the naked form of Tori Vega, replying in the most detached tone possible. "Because I threw them on the floor, obviously." She continued to watch Tori and licked her lips as panties slid up the girls legs and a bra strapped together on her chest. Jade quickly leapt out of her chair with such speed that Tori didn't even have time to react after the chair squeaked. Her pale hands slid around Tori's waist and her lips planted onto Tori's neck.

"Jade…" Tori managed to say before her eyes closed and she bit her lip out of the pleasure that came from Jade's sensual touches on her hips.

Jade said, "What?" in a whisper in between neck kisses.

"Can you… slow down please?"

The kisses stopped and Jade's head retracted but her hands stayed in place. She let out a long and disappointed sigh before speaking again. "What's the matter this time? You were so gung ho last night, quite a few times too, but now you're all shy and reserved about it again?"

"Well," Tori sighed, as well, and slipped out of Jade's arms to bend down and retrieve her shirt from the floor. "You weren't even attracted to girls a few weeks ago but now you can't get enough of me?"

Jade's arms folded again and Tori rolled her eyes at the girl's most obvious defense mechanism as she slipped her shirt on. "So? I am now. Is it so wrong that I wanted to touch you all over just now?"

Tori decided to forgo picking up her jeans for the moment once she realized that she might have actually hurt Jade's feeling. She took a step forward and closed the gap between them so that she could plant a deep kiss onto her pale girlfriend before pulling back. Her jeans were finally retrieved and she began slipping them on as she finally answered Jade.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I just… I'm still a bit insecure about that part."

"Why? You were all over me not even eight hours ago, and I all over you."

Tori's jeans were finally buttoned and she plopped backwards onto the bed behind her. "So, I was good then?"

"Vegz," Jade said, sitting down next to Tori. "I washed your freakin' clothes for you. Would Jade West have done that if she didn't enjoy what happened the night before?"

"Well, you could have done it as a subtle way of telling me to hurry up and get the chiz out."

Jade let out a loud groan and fell back onto her bed, wondering how she could have ever fallen for someone who had to over think every single thing that happened. She stared at the ceiling and ran both hands through her hair before making her thoughts known. "That's not why I did it. Now would you please stop thinking so negatively for once?"

A pressure was quickly felt on Jade's hips and she instantly knew that Tori had jumped onto her. She could practically feel the smile radiating from the girl's lips as Tori's legs straddled her.

"Okay then." Tori said. "I want to go on a super positive date."

Jade finally looked to Tori and ran her hands up her thighs. "The hell is a super positive date?"

Tori shrugged as the beginning of her answer. "You said to stop being negative so I just decided to throw the word positive in."

"My God, you're such a dork."

Tori leaned forward and pressed her body to Jade's, placing her into the bedding beside the girl's head. "A dork that you said you loved and are going to take on the best date ever, right?"

"Fine, we can go to Nozu or something."

"Yay!" Tori stated excitedly and planted an appreciative kiss onto the lips in front of her. "So, when are we going?"

Jade shrugged even though it was hard tell with her pressed into her own bed before answering. "How about now?"

"But I thought it didn't open until lunch time?"

"Oh, Vegz." Jade laughed and glanced at her clock. "It's already eleven thirty. We didn't fall asleep until sometime after midnight and I guess you were just so worn out that you slept half the day away."

Tori joined in with Jade's laugh and let her body relax into Jade's. "We can blame you for that one."

"What can I say? I have magical hands."

Tori's smile fell and she left a long gaze into Jade's eyes before lifting back and quickly pulling her shirt back off. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking Jade if she was still in the mood and waited for the girls answer.

Jade tilted her head to the side a bit and narrowed her eyes. "What happened to all those insecurities?" But she was already unbuttoning Tori's jeans, signaling that she didn't really care what the answer was and that they were about to this any way.

"What insecurities? You stabbed me so I wanted to see you squirm. Plus it got me a date out of it."

* * *

**Notes of worth:** _I don't really like this chapter all that much._ _Sorry this one was short. Basically just a bit of fluff. Call it a filler, I guess._


	12. The perfect date

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jade stopped the car, put it in park, and snapped her attention to her girlfriend sitting in the passenger seat. She placed an annoyed look at Tori as she undid her seatbelt, speaking as she shook her head. "I'm not going out in public with you if you're just gonna' keep rubbing your ass all night."

"Well, if you hadn't shoved me off of you onto the floor it wouldn't need rubbing, now would it?" Tori replied, her words edged with anger.

"Only I'm aloud to trick people in evil ways like that, Vegz. You should know that by now."

Tori unbuckled her own seatbelt and stuck her tongue out at Jade, who simply smirked in return. Tori couldn't help but adopt a smile of her own and even blushed. That honeymoon stage that people are always going on about was obviously in full swing and small squabbles never stood a chance during such a stage. Most of time, anyway. The tan, pop loving girl blushed and dipped her head in embarrassment, looking anywhere else as she sat in momentary silence.

"So," Tori began after a few moments, speaking nervously and with much hesitation. "Do you want to make it known that we're a couple as we walk in there?"

Jade glanced Tori with thoughtful eyes and shifted around in her seat. "You mean like holding hands and other vomit inducing type things?"

"Well… yes." Tori narrowed her eyes and glanced around for a moment in her own thought filled haze. "Just without the vomit part if we can help it."

"Yeah, no. Not going to happen."

Tori quickly shifted her body more towards Jade and narrowed those same eyes of hers at her Goth-like girlfriend. "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?" Jade shifted her body as well, mimicking Tori's accusing demeanor. "I seem to remember us agreeing that we'd keep us a secret for a while. I mean, this is Nozu for God's sake, Tori. Someone from Hollywood Arts is bound to be here."

"Look, Jade, I don't really care if people know anymore. Now that we've gotten the whole 'love' thing out of the way, I just want to be with you. Not just in janitors closets and when we have a house to ourselves."

"Vegz." Jade sighed. "Maybe some other time. Like on a school day when everyone we know is at school and the place won't be very busy in the first place, okay? Good, let's go."

"No, not good!"

Jade's expression lit up playfully and she repeated Tori's "No, not good!" with her favorite southern bell voice, smiling and fully expecting Tori's usual retort. But, it didn't come; instead, Tori's own face lit up, but with anger, and she folded her arms as she looked away and shook her head.

It took a few eternity filled moments for Tori to speak up again, choosing to break the awkwardly painful silence. "You're not ashamed of me are you?"

With another sigh, Jade closed her eyes tight and reached out for one of Tori's hands, easily finding it despite her blindness. "Hey, look at me." She gripped at the hand and waited for Tori to turn and look at her again, but she didn't. So, naturally, Jade squeezed harder. Once she realized that Tori wasn't giving in, she growled and yelled, "Tori!"

Slowly, Tori turned her adorably pouting face and raised her gaze to meet Jade's. "Yeah?" she whispered in an obviously overexerted sad voice.

Usually this would be the point where Jade feigned vomiting due to Tori's drama queen antics, but found the thought of doing so slipping her mind when someone she thought she loved was involved. But, then again… the thought of loving someone disgusted her as well.

Somehow that didn't quite matter at the moment.

"Don't smile." She finally said with a smirk of her own.

"What?"

Jade leaned towards her easily manipulated girlfriend, widened her devilish smile, and continued with her plan. "I said don't smile. Don't you dare. I hate it when people smile."

But Tori wasn't buying it. Or, at least, she thought that she wasn't. "Don't try and lighten up the situation! I asked you a question, Jade."

"And I told you not to smile. Because I know you want to, but I hate it. So don't do it, Vegz."

Tori was fighting her hardest not to let the ends of her mouth curl upward. It was obvious in her expression, but the girl stayed strong, trying her hardest to stick up for herself. "Okay, I won't. If you want to act like a child and not take things seriously then go ahead. Because it isn't going to work." She had to bite the side of her tongue to keep her composure.

"What won't work?" Jade shrugged lightly and flicked her eyes around, the evil in her lips expertly holding Tori's attention. "I'm not doing anything. All I told you to do was not smile. I mean, you're always smiling and I hate your smile. It doesn't make we want to kiss those lips of yours or anything."

And Tori finally broke. Her lips twisted into a reluctant yet uncontrollable smile. "I hate you." she said.

"Good. Hate you, too." Jade's own mouth snapped into a victorious grin and her left hand lifted up to rest on the driver side door handle. "Now stop asking stupid questions so that we can go on this date that you insisted on."

Jade made her exit first, which seemed more like an escape to Tori, but the Vega girl lingered for a moment. Tori's lips found themselves back in her control and her smile started to fall as she whispered to herself, "You didn't answer the question."

Jade stopped, turned, and huffed once she realized that Tori was taking her sweet time and folded her arms just as the girl climbed out of the vehicle. With a smile that was less genuine than her usual, Tori closed the distance between them and motioned for them to carry on towards the restaurant with her head. They did so in silence, with Tori walking slightly ahead, and Jade couldn't help but to look her girlfriend up and down, wondering if her stunt in the car was the right move after all.

The place was quite busy, but the girls managed to find seats near where their fake date had once taken place. Between ordering their drinks and food they continued to sit in awkward silence. But once the server had jotted down their grub of the night, Jade turned to Tori. She felt agitated, almost guilty of something. And it bothered her.

"So," Jade began in an attempt at diffusing the uncomfortable situation. "This feels rather familiar."

"Yup." was Tori's quick reply, popping the "P" in conclusion.

Jade sighed. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you? The Tori Vega I know would be talking about a countless number of things that I don't care about by now."

Tori adopted the sweetest smile that she could, finding it easy to do when she had used that same smile on a daily basis for years. "What do you mean?" Her brow scrunched and she feigned confusion. "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that, Vegz. I'm not an idiot."

Tori scoffed as subtly as she could and looked away, mildly shaking her head.

Jade's face quickly and easily slipped into its angry state. "And what the hell was that? Did you just call me an idiot without even saying it?" Her eyes trailed off to the side as she registered the situation, wondering if she, in turn, had somehow managed to call herself an idiot as well.

"No, I'm not calling you and idiot, Jade." Tori's head came back to face her girlfriend and her brown eyes met with Jade's bluish-green ones as the girl snapped them onto Tori's at the same time. "I think you know exactly why I'm upset."

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Jade snapped. "Indulge in your drama queen antics? Well, congratulation. Looks like you've got your wish now."

"It was a simple question!"

"Yeah," Jade mocked a laugh. "A simply stupid question."

Tori growled in frustration. "Will you stop avoiding it, please?" She glanced around quickly before turning back to Jade after she was satisfied with what she was looking for. "Those two idiots aren't here to interrupt us this time. So there's nothing to save you from this conversation."

But Tori was wrong.

"Hey hey!" A high-pitched, female voice sounded not far from Tori and Jade and both of their eyes widened at the realization of who it belonged to. Cat happily trotted over to the couple with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. After a hug to both girl at the same time, extending her arms as far as she could to embrace the two, she took the free seat next to Tori and made herself a part of their date.

"Uh, hey Cat." Tori swiveled around in her seat, scared that Cat might have figured out that they were on a date. "What's, uh… what's up?"

"Other than the things that are above you, Cat." Jade added.

"Just thought I'd drop by and hang with Tori." Cat batted her eyes at the half-Latina and playfully nudged her shoulder.

Jade's anger still lingered from her interrupted conversation with Tori and she made no effort to conceal it as she spoke. "How the hell did you even know she was going to be here anyway?"

Tori's head quickly snapped back to Jade as she whisper yelled, "Will you please stop cursing?"

But before Jade could answer with her expected "no", Cat spoke up again to answer Jade's question. "Oh, Tori posted on the Slap that she was 'hanging at Nozu'. And her status said that she was excited, so I wanted to see what she was excited about."

"Vega!" Before Cat had finished speaking, Jade whisper yelled back at Tori. "Why would you post that on the Slap?"

But Cat continued to talk anyway. "And I'm glad to see that she wasn't excited about actually being hung."

"I always post the crap I do on the Slap!" Tori's eyes flicked up and down Jade's face for the briefest of seconds. "You called me Vega."

"Because if you were, then I would have totally saved you, Tor."

Jade and Tori continued to ignore Cat, and the red head started to notice as Jade said, "Duh. Because Cat's right there!"

"Sure am!" Cat added with her adorable smile and perky attitude, but her happy expression fell drastically just a second later. "And why are you two ignoring me?"

Jade's face remained overly frustrated and Tori turned to Cat with a defeated sigh.

"Don't you care that I wouldn't let you hang yourself, Tori?"

Tori was obviously annoyed, but tried her best to be kind and supportive of the girl that was supposed to be her friend. "Yes, but why would I hang myself, Cat?"

And Jade let her anger get the best of her once more. "Look, Cat, we really just wanted to hang out alone, okay?"

Cat looked around the room in confusion for a few moments, forgetting Tori's question, before turning back to her friends. "Well, if we want to hang out alone, then why are we in a crowded restaurant?"

Tori and Jade groaned in unison, with Tori hanging her head back and Jade dropping hers onto the counter in front of her.

* * *

**(A/N):** _I'm not even going to try and make up an excuse for why this took a couple of months to get done and posted. It shouldn't have taken this long and I'm truly sorry for that._

_And I officially love anyone who stuck around long enough to visit this chapter. Hopefully it still felt like the Stolen Kisses you're used to._


	13. Theft of an audience

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tori sat all by herself in her own living room with the television on and a nearly finished Popsicle in hand. Her eyes didn't land much on the screen, though, and she mindlessly licked away at her cold snack, looking mostly at the floor in front of her. Lost in thought, glasses sliding down her nose and a loud television, Tori didn't hear the knocking at her front door.

"Vegz!"

A voice boomed loudly through the door and Tori jumped at the sudden screech. She grabbed at the nearby remote and turned the television off, quickly standing up and turning in the direction of her visitor. The stick in her hand was still raised and she almost didn't notice that all of the frozen, flavored ice was gone until she was halfway to the door. Realizing that she must have been licking at the bare stick for a few moments, she glanced around, shrugged, and then tossed it behind her with the intent of picking it up and throwing it away later. Soon enough, the door was opening and a very somber looking Jade with hands on her hips was revealed.

"Hey," they both said at the same time. Tori laughed shyly and Jade simply rolled her eyes, trying not to smile but failing anyway.

The sun was already making its descent and night was quickly approaching, and the girls hadn't seen each other all day. They had both said "I love you" barely two days prior, so the gap, however small it may be, away from each other seemed torturous. And the way that they had left things the previous day hadn't helped things either.

"Look," Jade finally began, breaking the momentary awkward silence and moving along with what she came to say. "I'm not ashamed of you, okay?"

Before Tori could even begin to think of a response, Jade was moving forward in a rush, planting her hands on Tori's cheeks and their lips together. It was a surprise to Tori and her body tensed up at the sudden movement, but within seconds she was relaxing and returning the kiss in kind, matching Jade's intensity. It was a long kiss, only breaking once Jade decided that it was good enough and she backed away.

Tori's eyes fluttered slowly open and she gulped, licking her lips and fixing her glasses before landing her eyes back on her girlfriend. "What was that for?"

Jade's eyes were flicking all around the Vega household in search of something and when they hadn't found what they were looking for, the girl sighed. "Damn."

"What is it?"

"Well," Jade shifted awkwardly, a blush reddening her cheeks. "I just really wanted to prove to you that I wasn't ashamed to be with you."

Tori was mildly confused, but thankful that the girl still wanted to be in the relationship as much as she did. "By planting a passionate one on me?"

"I figured that someone else would be here with you. You know, your family or even some of our friends."

Tori's huge grin began it's spread across her face and Jade immediately felt uncomfortable at the level of sappy romantic crap. "You'd do that for me, Jade?"

"Yeah, well," Jade began with more awkward shifting movements. Tori closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pressed their bodies together as the Goth finished. "Just don't get used to it."

"Sorry, baby, the only other person here is my dad and he's in his room."

Jade's face scrunched in disgust and retracted away from Tori's. "Yeah, I don't like that."

"Like what?"

"Calling me baby."

"What?" Tori struck confusion again as her hands began to play with the ends of Jade's hair. "You call me Vegz but I can't call you something cute?"

Jade gave a huge shrug, lifting up Tori's arms and she noticed the minor giggle that came from Tori at the act. "Oh, you can give me a nickname, just as long as it isn't something that can be classified as cute."

"Fair enough," Tori responded with single nod. "Like, what, then?"

Jade began to hum a "hmm" and she let her eyes trail to the ceiling in thought. Her shoulders began to move up and down as she shrugged repeatedly, bouncing Tori's arms and sending the girl into adorable laughter. She let her vision snap back to Tori and a smirk appeared.

"How about," She kissed Tori's laughing mouth and the laughter increased. "We spend the rest of the day together," another kiss and it was hard to tell if Tori would even comprehend what she was saying after. "as a more proper date, and you can figure one out then."

The shoulder shrugging stopped and it took an agonizingly long time for Tor's laughs to die out. But, that didn't stop it from keeping Jade's face locked in a smile until she was finished.

"Deal," finally escaped Tori's lips in an almost whisper.

A "proper date" was mutually agreed to be needed after what they had experienced the day before. After Cat showed up, the girl simply wouldn't leave, no matter how many hints they dropped about wanting to be alone. Although, it was admittedly hard to get their point across when the girl didn't know they were together. Most people might think it would be obvious, though. She did know that they had kissed before and that Jade liked it, and with the two being inseparable lately, it should come as an easy guess.

But, Cat isn't exactly the brightest kitten in the litter.

The happiness surrounding the two girls in the moment got the better of them and they were quickly back to another passionate kiss. Tori was the one to break it this time and she released Jade altogether as she did so.

"So, proper date, huh?" she said, grabbing Jade's hands in her own.

"Yup," Jade took advantage of the hands clasped around hers and she whipped around Tori, leading them to the red couch. "And technically, all a date requires is for two people to spend time together, preferably in a romantic sort of way."

"Mhmm," Tori nodded.

They reached the couch and Jade sat down, patting the seat next to her. "So, why don't we just hang out here again. You might not have realized it, but every time we spend time together like this, it's just… perfect. We don't need to do anything else."

Tori's butt plopped on top of Jade's hand before she could move it and she responded with, "You're right."

"You're gonna' regret that," Jade said, glancing down at Tori's offending cheeks pressing her hand firmly to the cushions beneath. Her hand twisted around so that her palms were resting against the squishy bottom and she pinched, receiving a quick and painful yelp from Tori.

Tori was lifting up as quickly as she could to escape the pale hand under her, but before she could get away, an even quicker Jade was crashing into her and landing them both lying down on the couch.

"See," Sitting atop Tori now, Jade grabbed the girl's hands before they could return the pinch and held them pinned to the couch. "Isn't this much more fun than some stupid restaurant? You can even make us something to eat."

Tori laughed a playful laugh despite her position. "I don't know if I would say fun. Painful, maybe. And why do I have to make the food? You do it!"

"Well, I'm not one for stereotypes, but it would make sense for me to do it."

"Wait, really?"

Jade's lips parted only slightly and a sultry look took hold of her expression. She leaned into Tori, breathing warmly on the girl's face, and just barely let her nose brush Tori's cheeks. "You _are_ the man in the relationship, and I the woman."

"What!" Tori squirmed as hard as she could and nearly managed Jade off of her, but found herself in over head when Jade held tight and she soon gave up. "I am not! If it has to be either way, then you'd be much more of the man than me."

And then, Jade was finally letting go. She lifted up and backed away from Tori, smirking victoriously and folding her arms. "Prove it, then. Make dinner."

"Fine, I will!"

Jade snickered as Tori got up off of the couch and started to go around it towards the kitchen. But, she didn't even make it halfway before something struck her mind and she stopped, twisting back around.

Tori groaned childishly before speaking. "Did you just trick me into a stereotype about women?"

"Yes, now get in the kitchen where you belong, woman!"

In an instant, Tori was at the backside of the couch, leaning over it and hovering her face next to Jade's. Now, the tan, aspiring pop star was sure that her response was going to be clever and even put Jade in her place. She even had a malicious look to match the Goth's. But, to both girls displeasure, Mr. Vega appeared.

"Hey, girls," the manly voice spoke not far from them.

Tori bolted away from Jade just as fast as she had gotten next to her, if not faster, and faced her father. "Oh, hey, dad."

He gave the two a curious look as Tori fidgeted nervously with her finger tips and nearly stood on her tiptoes, with Jade simply looking elsewhere and trying not to show the blush in her cheeks.

"So, what are you two up two?" he asked innocently, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh, you know," Tori laughed her dorky nervous laugh and Jade tried not to scoff at the obviousness of the body language. "Just hangin' out."

"Oh, yeah?" The man reached the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a glass bottle of orange soda.

After seeing his daughter's nod, he decided to add, "I've noticed the two of you together often lately. Let me guess; Tori was as stubborn as always and wouldn't let up until you agreed to be her friend, Jade?"

The two Vega's looked to the black clad beauty on the couch, Tori's eyes slowly trailing nervously to her, and waited for the response. A response that didn't immediately come.

"Jade?" he asked.

"Oh," Jade finally snapped around and let loose a harsh breath. "Yeah, something like that."

"You're not planning on murdering her, are you?"

Tori's eyes snapped wide and she was instantly looking back at him. "Dad!"

"I'm just kidding, sweetie," he said, already heading back to whatever secret hiding place he had emerged from. "Have fun."

And, under her breath, Jade muttered, "Oh, we will."

Tori was on the verge of getting whiplash as she once again snapped around, this time back to Jade with an angrily surprised look.

"What?" Jade shrugged the question.

"What do you mean what?" Tori found the couch again, pressing her palms to the edge and leaning into it. "Imagine if he had heard you, Jade!"

"So? It's not like it would have alerted him to our status."

The same sort of anger felt the day before began it's rapid build up in Tori and she wanted desperately not to go down that path again. She searched hard within her mind to calm herself before things took another turn for the worse and one of the girls ended up at the others doorstep, apologizing for something that never should have happened in the first place.

Finally landing on a realization, Tori spoke. "We need to tell everyone about us."

"Wait a second," Jade started, confused and twisting her body all of the way around on the couch so that her knees were on the cushions. "You were about to get angry with me for almost letting the secret loose, which I had actually come here to do in the first place and that you were okay with, and now you want us to-"

"Alright then," Tori's farther was once again coming out of nowhere and interrupting them, and Tori realized that he had come from the direction of the bathroom this time. "I'll see you later, Tor."

Slowly, Tori turned back towards her father. She was actually starting to think she would get dizzy from all of her twisting and turning. "Where you off to?" she asked him.

"Date night with your mom. She didn't tell you?"

Both girls watched the man approach the door, glass bottle still in hand, before Tori was responding. "Not that I remember, no."

"Then why the orange soda if you're going to eat with your wife?" Jade contributed.

He looked down at the bottle in his hand and smiled, looking back to Jade just after. "We don't have to eat somewhere to be on a date. I'm going to meet up with her and then we'll see where the evening takes us from there. Much more fun that way."

Jade smiled victoriously at Tori as the man added a final, "See ya girls," and headed out the door. Tori simply crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Jade.

"Don't smile like that. It's unbecoming." Tori said.

Jade smiled wider, lifting as high as she could on her knees to match Tori's height. "Don't pout adorably like that. It's cute."

"And we all know Jade hates cute."

And Jade actually laughed. "Don't you forget it, either. Except bunnies, though. Bunnies get a free pass on cuteness."

Tori let her arms separate and she leaned back into the couch, her face approaching Jade's. "I'll never fully understand you, will I?"

"Probably not."

Their lips met, quick and with a single peck. Tori's arms wrapped themselves back around Jade's neck and Jade's hands found Tori's midsection, her forearms resting on the back of the couch. They kissed again, longer this time and when it was finished, Tori simply looked into her girlfriends eyes, slowly building up courage to go through with her original thought.

"We're just going to end up arguing again and again if we don't come out," she finally said.

Jade began to think the issue over, taking her time and thinking about it thoroughly. Her smile fell and ultimately, it came down to if she felt being with Tori was worth whatever shame, embarrassment, or other negativity might come from it. But, then again, she also felt that there would be no shame or embarrassment if she was with the person she loved, and Jade felt that she truly had come to love the unique girl in front of her. It was, after all, the entire reason that she had come over this night in the first place.

"I know," she finally whispered.

"I mean," Tori sighed, pressing her head to Jade's. "I just don't want this to end. I love you."

Another whispered, "I know," and Jade was smiling again.

Tori joined in with that smile, but Jade's changed, returning to its favorite devious form as she said, "And maybe you can show me all of that love in your room again now that no one else is here."

Tori quickly bit her lip before finding her bearings. She slapped lightly at Jade's back before responding. "Down girl. We still haven't decided on who to tell first."

At nearly the same time, something towards the front door caught both girls eyes. Their heads quickly snapped in that direction, finding that a very stunned looking father was standing in the open doorway.

Nobody said a thing. They were all frozen with wide eyes and heavy breaths. Slowly, Mr. Vega reached to his right and grabbed the keys that he had forgotten off of the wall. Once he had them, he raised his opposite hand with a pointed finger in preparation to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. He continued to stand frozen with those same shocked eyes and an open mouth before suddenly turning around to leave, shutting the door behind him without a word.

Jade spoke first, looking back to Tori just as Tori looked to her. "Well, that was easy."

* * *

**Note:** _Okay, super long note time._

_So, this is the final chapter I think. I'd be quite satisfied if this is where it stays. I'm truly sorry for everyone who wished for it to continue, but it really was just a victim of my stupidity. I never actually fell upon an actual plot until it was multiple chapters in and somehow, I faltered away from whatever story I had brewing. So, yes, I felt it better to end it now than to drag it on in an aimless direction. I even considered cutting away a few chapters._

_1. I thought I would pull it back to the first kiss the girls shared that wasn't hidden under the covers of "rehearsal" back in like, chapter five, I believe it is._

_2. I also thought of leaving it off when Tori first said "I love you" in her special way a few chapters ago._

_But, I felt that you guys deserved some sort of actual ending, even if there are multiple things that have probably been left unanswered. Namely the whole Cat situation. Either way, tell me your opinion and if this was satisfying enough. _

_On a good note though, I now have only one story in the works at the moment and can dedicate my full (Probably. I can never account for my many one shots) writing schedule towards it. 'Tori and Jade's slay date' be its name and unlike Stolen Kisses, I do have a full story mapped out. One that is just festering in my brain and itching to get out._

_So, (For those who made it this far down my long ass note) I hope you've enjoyed whatever this was, as it sure was a learning experience for me and I appreciate all of the reviews and fans gained throughout. And remember, I love your facial parts._


End file.
